A Geisha's Sword
by Rikaril
Summary: the beauty of the geisha and the deadly efforts of a samurai warning:crossdress
1. Chapter 1

Vernon Dursely was a man of pride, and he did not take kindly to that pride being stepped upon. However that was exactly what had happened to him on the first of November 1981. On that day he had been forced to take in the son of his sister in law. Now that would not have been much of a problem normally, but Vernon was also a man of ignorance and prejudice. He was the kind of man that responded to anything that he did not understand with fear, anger, and violence.

That was why when he found out that the boy's parents were magical he wanted nothing to do with the child. So he went around trying to find a way to get rid of the boy. Of course his wife Petunia had been insistent that they do no such thing as she didn't want to have a wizard by the name of Albus Dumbledore come down of their heads. After much arguing they reached an agreement. They would have the boy sent away for only most of the year but he would return during the summer for appearances sake. Petunia was delighted with the idea, and the couple began to search for anyone that would take the boy for any length of time.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxx

It was a dreary day in London and not many people were out and about, but there were a few. Among them was a woman. She was fairly short and clearly of oriental background. She had large brown eyes that would have made her look cute were it not for the how they moved sharply and with precision over everything around her. Her hair was also brown and it was tied in a long pony tail that reached down to the small of her back. She wore a black coat with a black skirt while carrying a decorative red parasol which was luckily for her waterproof.

She was not happy about being in England and made it quite know by the dirty looks that she was sending everyone that she saw, but other than that she said nothing to anyone. She walked down the street for a bit before coming to a small coffee shop. It seemed to serve tea, and she was in need of a reprieve from the rain. So she entered the shop and sat. She looked at the menu for a moment and gave a frown. It seemed that they didn't serve green tea, and so with a sigh she ordered the traditional English black tea.

When it arrived she regarded it with a careful examination before finally taking a sip. It was not the greatest tea that she had ever had the pleasure of drinking but it did not upset her sensibilities, and for that she was thankful. After she finished her tea she prepared to leave, but was stopped when a large man and a horse faced woman entered the shop. They had along with them two small children. The first child resembled the fat man in that he was round and blubbery with a tuft of blond hair. The second child on the other hand was beautiful. It seemed to be a girl with long red hair that easily reached her little butt, but it was not properly cared for and so instead of a glistening red it was more of a muted color.

As she was observing the couple and their children the fat man spoke. "We need to find someone to take the blasted boy!" he was in a rage as he pointed to the sleeping red haired child.

The woman couldn't believe that the child was a boy but that was no matter. If they wanted to give the child up then who was she to deny them their boon? So with a gracefulness that was rarely seen she got up from her table and walked over to theirs. "Hello I couldn't help but overhear you two." She began politely in heavily accented English, but she could see that the couple in front of her was comprised of two savages but she reframed from commenting. "I would like to take the boy off of your hands if that's alright with you."

Now normally when a complete stranger walks up to you and offers to take a child off of your hands you would say no, but that was not the Dursely mindset. Instead they were relieved that they had found someone to take the child. However Petunia was a bit weary of what would happen if the child was not in their home at least some of the time. "I would like that but he would need to be back for two months out of the summer." Petunia was about to say more, but it donned on her that she didn't know the name of the woman that had offered to take the child. "May I inquire as to what your name is?" she asked trying to be polite, as not to scare the woman away.

The woman gave a smile that looked quite genuine, but it was forced. "My name is Misaki Mastumoto, and you are?"

Petunia pointed to herself. "I am Petunia Dursely, and that's my husband Vernon, my son Dudley, and my nephew Harry Potter." She said Harry's name with barely contained disdain, but Misaki picked up on it.

"It is a pleasure to meet you all. Please write down your address so that I may come and pick little Harry up in two days time." Vernon made to protest, but she knew his kind all too well. "I will send you a check every month as gratitude for allowing me to keep the boy."

Vernon was satisfied with this and decided that it was prudent to keep his mouth shut. With a smile Petunia did as she was asked, and then Masaki left.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxx

As she had told the Dursleys she arrived at their home two days later in a small expensive looking car with a driver seated in the front while she herself sat in the back. Once the car came to a stop the driver got out and opened the door for her to do the same. He bowed to her for which she gave no visible reply. She walked up to the front door of the house and rang the doorbell.

She heard scrambling behind the door for a few moments and then a screech of who is it. She didn't answer instead she again rang the bell. It was obvious that the family did not appreciate that as evident by the fact that she heard hard and heavy steps behind the door. When it finally opened it revealed the purple face of Vernon. It was obvious that he was angry, but the color and anger left his face in an instant when he recognized her.

In truth Vernon had not expected the woman to uphold so he didn't bother to prepare Harry to go with her. In fact he didn't even take the boy out from cupboard that he and his wife had stuffed him in. So when he was greeted with the prim and proper face of Masaki he began to sweat. She could see the fear too, but she said nothing about it. Instead she gave him a smile.

"Hello Mr. Dursely I take it that little Harry is ready for me?" she asked in a smooth silky voice cloaked in the demure of her accent. The man began to sputter incoherently about this and that, but Misaki was having none of that. "Mr. Dursely you have twenty minutes to have Harry out here with any clothing that he will need if he is not here in that time I will come inside and get him ready myself, and if I have to do that then I will be greatly displeased."

Vernon nodded to her before closing the door. He didn't know why be he felt that if she were displeased with him then he wouldn't live that much longer, and he liked living. So fifteen minutes later he came out of the house with Harry in tow along with a small bag that was filled to the brim with clothing. Masaki silently took the boy and the clothing and walked to the car. The driver took the bag from her and put it in the trunk. Misaki kept hold of Harry as she sat in the car. The red haired green eyed child was asleep just as he had been when she first saw him.

She took the time in the car to examine him, and she was not happy. She had thought that he was just naturally small for his age, and while she was right he was actually much smaller then even he should have been due to what was obviously malnutrition. That made her angry, and she was sure that her anger was going to be made visible to the Dursleys.

In the mean time she had the driver take her to the airport. When they arrived the driver once again opened the door for her before going into the trunk and taking the bag of clothing out. However Masaki shot him a look that told him to drop it which he did without hesitation. He was not stupid and knew better than to go against the word of Masaki even if she had not said anything to him. To him a gesture was as good as the word. Once they were out of the car they were led to a small plane which they boarded.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Light streamed into a small room that was bare save for a small futon that was placed in the middle of the hardwood floor. On that futon lay the pale form of Harry Potter. The boy began to slowly stir as the light became too much for him. Once he opened his eyes he began to look around the room and panic.

He had never slept in a bedroom before, and he knew if his aunt and uncle found out about it then he would be in trouble. So with some effort he got off the small mattress and examined it for a moment. He realized that he had seen many beds in his life but not one like the one that he'd slept in but he put that thought out of his head. He had to get out of the room.

So with swiftness- at least it felt that way to him- Harry ran to the door, but the moment that he got there the handle turned and a woman stepped through the door. The woman had dark eyes and equally dark hair that was done in a beautifully elaborate style. She had a neat bun of hair that rested on the crown of her head, the rest of her hair was puff out to the sides and pulled in such a way that it seemed to simply rest there (kinda hard to explain). She wore a soft white kimono that was beret of designs, and a black obi that was tied in a butterfly knot.

The woman regarded that child in front of her for a moment before grabbing him by the arm. "_Come child we have much to do and not much time to do it."_

However to Harry it came out as nothing more than incoherent gibberish. The woman knew that also but he was going to have to learn to speak and they were not going to waste time with a tutor when emersion was the best way to go about it.

The woman dragged Harry to a bathing room unlike any that he had ever seen. There was no tub or shower that he could discern. Instead there was a stool and a bucket along with several toiletries that he recognized as shampoo and soap.

The woman stared at Harry pointedly for a moment before speaking. _"Take your clothes off and bathe"_

Once again the boy couldn't understand a word of what was said, so she repeated herself before forcibly taking his clothing off and sitting him on the stool. She then took the bucket and filled it with water before pouring it over his head. Then she took the soap and lathered it over his body. She didn't bother to try and be modest. Instead she was very through cleaning everything. This left Harry a bit flushed.

Once she felt that he was thoroughly bathed she took him out of the bath and dried him off before wrapping a towel around his waist to hide his modesty in case any of the maiko or geisha that happened to walk by. They quickly arrived back in the room that Harry had awoken in. once there the woman took the towel from him. He made to use his hand to cover himself, but the woman was having none of that.

"_Hold still." _ She commanded in her native tongue. Harry once again didn't understand a lick of what had come from her mouth, but her body language told him that she wanted him to be still. He complied not wishing to test the woman's patience by being stubborn.

She smiled at him as he let his arms fall to the side and relaxed. With that she turned to the large closet that was situated in front of the futon. Harry watched as the woman took several articles of clothing from the closet and set them aside on a small table that was next to a large dresser with a mirror attached to it and a chair in front of it.

She pushed Harry into the chair. _"Sit and don't move." _Harry once again caught the gist of what she was saying and he sat still in the chair. The woman then produced a bag that Harry had not noticed she was carrying. From the bag she took out several things that Harry had never seen before. The first was a can of a clear but sticky looking substance. She dipped her finger in this before smearing it around her hand. She then began to apply the substance to Harry's skin.

It gave the skin a glossy look. Once that was done she took out a white power that was mixed with some water that was in a cup on the dresser. Then she took a bamboo brush and began to apply. She started at his neck and worked her way up. She left the nape of his neck alone. After she finished that she took a sponge and patted in all over his face, neck, and nape. With that done she took a small black pencil and began to draw in his eyebrows and eyes. The last thing she did was take a red stick and applied it to part of his lower lip.

With his make up in place the woman began to work on his hair. She took his hair and worked it into a neat bun that sat on the crown of his head. She then ordained it with jewelry and several ribbons. After that she put some sort of bag over his had. It was very loose and it didn't even tough his head. With that on she took out the articles of clothing that she had laid out earlier and began to dress Harry.

The first thing she made him put on was a small thin undershirt called a Juban it was white in color. Along with the Juban he was given Susoyoke which is a half slip like piece of underwear. On top of the Juban and the Susoyoke he was given a white Hiyoku which was another thin undershirt. Over that he was given Nagajuban which resembled the Kimono that he was given but it was simply white with no designs.

Lastly to complete his look he was given a long Kimono. The Kimono was red, and instead of the intricate designs that were usually put on the Kimono to make it pleasing to the eyes his was designed with catching ones attention in mind. The Kimono had a black dragon on it along with a white tiger that seemed locked in mortal combat. The Kimono was tied in a butterfly knot with a black obi.

To complete his ensemble he was given a pair of tabi which are traditional socks that are divided to allow for the wear of zori or geta. Harry was also given a pair of zori which are sandals with a thong of rubber that goes between the toes. Once he was fully dressed the woman turned toward the door. She said something he didn't understand but he took it to mean that he was to follow her.

He looked at her as she walked out the room. Her steps were short and graceful even though she was wearing the same clothing that he was, so he decided to copy he way of walking. He found it very difficult but he still did it. As they walked he saw many more women that were dressed in very much the same way that he and the other woman were.

The woman led him to a large room that had no chairs, but instead it had a low table that had several pillows around it. Seated at the head of the table was another woman. She was dressed as the other women but she wore no make up nor elaborate hair style.

The woman that had been essentially his leader for the day sat down at the table to the woman's right. Harry noticed that she didn't really sit but instead it was more of a kneeling stance on the pillow. Harry decided that he would do the same and took a place at the right of the woman at the head of the table.

The woman said nothing to the pair. Instead she took a tea pot that was left on the table and carefully poured them each a cup. His leader got hers first and he watched as she carefully gripped it in hand and took a drink. He followed her lead when he received his cup. The hostess as he mentally named her was the last to drink.

He took care to drink at a slow muted pace as they were doing. He didn't know what was going on but he didn't want to have any sort of trouble.

Halfway through the tea the woman revealed a small plate of rice balls which she handed out. The three sat in relative silence as they ate their rice balls and drank their tea, and when it was finished the woman spoke. She spoke in English unlike the other woman but it was clear that she also spoke both English and the other language.

"Young Harry this is the last time that I will speak to you in English so listen carefully." She took a pause to look at him and make sure that she had his full attention which she did. "My name is Misaki Matsumoto, and you young Harry will be living with me for ten months out of the year until you come of age. While you are living with me you will learn whatever it is that is being taught. That includes the language, and the art of the geisha. Also you will be given a new name. Benihime Matsumoto will be your geisha name. We will rarely address you as Harry from this day forth so please get used to that name."

Harry was a little sad that he no longer had his name, but at least they were going to use a name for him rather than calling him freak or boy. "Now then from here on out until I tell you otherwise you are to follow the woman next to you. She is Minami, and she is your Onee-san. Now go."

With the dismissal the two left the room. Minami was in front with Benihime a few steps behind. Minami led out of the building which he realized was fairly large. A man in front of the building handed them each a parasol that was unopened. Minami said something to the man that Benihime took as a thank you.

Minami continued to walk until she came to a car which she told Benihime to get into. The two got into the car, and Benihime watched as they passed by a multitude of large buildings that seemed to dominate the horizon. It was a great experience for the maiko –not that he knew that-.

The car finally came to a stop at a large building that had some script that Benihime was unable to identify on the front along with a picture of a cup of tea. The duo walked into the establishment with Benihime as always a few steps behind. They walked into a room reminiscent of the one that they had met Misaki in however there was a small raised area of the room that seemed to be some sort of stage.

Minami took Benihime's hand and led the young maiko to a seat that was close to the stage and away from the other tables. _"Sit and be quiet. You are here to learn."_

After a while guests began to trickle in. There were a multitude of men and women in high-end business suits. They all sat at the small tables in the kneeling position that the seats forced them into, but they took it as though it was second nature to them.

Once they were all seated Minami went around with a teapot and began to serve them tea. It was then that she realized that she was the only geisha there and that no one was available to serve the onigiri (rice balls). With grace she went over to Benihime. _"Stand."_ The young maiko did so seeing the urgency in the gesture.

Minami then pointed to the onigiri that was sitting on a platter. Seeing what her (yes I will refer to the Benihime persona in the feminine) Onee-san wanted Benihime took the platter and silently gave each guest their snack. She did it following the grace that she had seen Minami move with. It was tough but she was determined to succeed.

Once she had done that she went back to her seat and drank her own tea. Her Onee-san on the other hand took the stage and began to perform. Benihime watched in awe as Minami sang and dance. At times during the performance Minami would notice that some of the customers would be running low on tea or snacks and she would cut her eyes to Benihime who would notice and begin to refill their cups and bring more snacks.

The guests gave her man remarks that guessed were complements but she didn't know what they were saying at all so she only smiled at them and nodded. Once Minami had preformed enough at least for a moment she took a seat at the table with the guests and motioned for Benihime to do the same. That was when the conversation began.

"_I didn't know you had a maiko with you what's her name?" _ Asked a fairly shrewd looking man. He wasn't pleasing to the eyes but he was paying.

"_Her name is Benihime. She was just apprenticed to me this morning, but she is learning nicely. I think I can have her actually performing in three to four months if her drive to learn extends past grace and service."_

Another man who had heard the comment looked at the two then he man gave a hearty laugh and looked toward Benihime again. She smiled at him. He turned back to Minami, and then he motioned for her to lean forward before he whispered as to avoid the ears of the other patrons. _"Your apprentice is fairly well behaved and a good learner, but I know a boy when I see one."_

Minami was shocked by the revelation but she didn't let it show outwardly. She took out a fan and opened it so that it blocked her mouth. _"What are you playing at?"_ she growled.

The man gave a smile full of mirth. _"Simple I always wanted to know what a geisha trained in Bushido would be like, and I think this is my chance to find out."_

Minami glared at the man. _"I am afraid that is impossible. He speaks no Japanese only English." _ She hoped that such a statement would dissuade the man but it didn't.

"_I will teach him, but at any rate bring him to me tomorrow. You may have him every other day. If you refuse to do so then I will reveal him. Is that understood?"_

Minami only nodded. She knew that her Okaa-san was not going to be pleased. A few minutes later Benihime watched as her Onee-san got back onto the stage and began to play a strange three stringed instrument while singing. While this was going on she once again began to make sure that the customers had their food and drink as they needed it.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxx

After the party had ended Benihime was brought back to her room in the compound as she referred to it. Once she was there Minami took a wet sponge and began to remove her make up or now his make up as Harry was revealed. Minami didn't bother to undo his hair instead she simply made him take off his Kimono along with his other garments before taking him to bathe again.

This time though he forced Harry to wear a shower cap to protect his hair. Once he had finished his bathing he was taken back to his room where his futon was laid out but there was something on it. It was a thick black neck rest. Minami gave Harry a set of pajamas which he quickly changed into. Then he lay down, but before his head touched the futon Minami forced him to put his neck on the neck rest. She gave him a glare and muttered something that he didn't understand, but he knew it to mean that he wasn't to move his neck.

Once Harry was in bed Minami left the room with her usual silent grace that showed nothing of what she was feeling. She made her way to a room that belonged to Misaki. She didn't bother to knock as the other woman was expecting her. She entered the room and took a seat on a pillow that was set next to the older woman's futon.

Misaki herself was lying down on the futon. She didn't look at the geisha. _"So how was Benihime's first outing?"_

"_It went well and she was well received, but there was a complication." _Misaki raised an eyebrow at this.

"_What do you mean complication?"_

"_Danzo he realized that Benihime was not a girl. He threatened to expose this information unless we allowed him to train her in the ways of Bushido."_

Masaki mulled this around in her mind for a few moments. She could certainly have someone paid to kill the old man but that would only create a bigger problem, and she could not afford to have any of her geisha died over something like this. She let out a heavy sigh. _"We will play his games. I don't wish to bring any trouble to the geisha here."_

Minami nodded before leaving the room. Misaki for her part didn't let the frustration show. There was nothing that could be done and she knew it. They would just have to deal with everything as it came.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxx

The next day found Harry once again assuming his persona of Benihime. She followed Minami like a shadow, however instead of going to another party Minami took her apprentice to a small compound that had a private garden and guards. The guards led Benihime to the garden, but Minami was not allowed in. Benihime didn't like what was going on, but there was nothing that she could do.

When she reached the garden she was greeted with the sight of the man that had last spoken to Minami at the party. She hadn't really paid him any attention at the time, but now she looked over him with a critical eye. He was a fairly tall man with dark hair that was just beginning to grey. He wore a black suit with a red tie. He motioned for Benihime to sit and she did. Once she was seated at the gazebo of the garden the man produced an apple and said something before pointing to it. He did this several times each time motioning for Benihime to repeat it. That was the entire time that she spent with the man. He would show her an object and say its name in Japanese and have her repeat him. Once he ran out of objects one of the guards that had led her to the garden came into the room. He and the man conversed slowly and repeatedly in Japanese and Benihime copied them.

When they were done the man motioned for her to stand. _"What is your name?" _ He asked in a slow deliberate manner in Japanese.

"_My name is Benihime." _She responded in equally slow and deliberate Japanese. It went on like this for hours with him teaching her a new phrase when he was sure that she had mastered the previous one. After what felt like an eternity he dismissed her and she was led out of the compound to a car that held a waiting Minami.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xx

The next day Benihime was once again dressed fully in her Kimono and make-up. Once she was dressed she was led to a small room. She took a seat on one of two pillows that had a strange three stringed instrument in front of it. She looked the instrument over but she reframed from touching it. _"Onee-san what is this?"_

The words came out a bit slow, but they were understood. _"It is a shamisen."_ Benihime nodded and realized that she would be expected to learn how to play the instrument. She was right and the day was spent with slow lessons on how to play it. She was unable to understand much of what was said, but every time a note appeared on the page she was looking at Minami would show her which string to pluck.

By the end of the lesson she was able to play the first song while reading the sheet music but she was unable to play it without looking which annoyed her greatly.

The next day once again found her in the presence of the man that she had come to know as Danzo. He was teaching her Japanese again, but this time he was using words that she knew in conjunction with ones that she didn't know. This forced her to guess what they meant, but it also made her use them in order to get what they meant.

Things went on like this for three months. At the end of that time Benihime could speak fluently which shocked many people as Japanese was a hard language to get the hang of. She could also read kanji and was working on Hiragana. She had also advanced in the ways of the geisha. She no longer had to follow Minami around and she participated directly in some of the parties.

On one of the days she was due to work with Danzo the man greeted her but he was not wearing the suit that she traditionally saw him in. instead he was wearing an elegant black kimono with a white obi, but the obi didn't hold just his kimono in place. It also held in place three swords at his hip. _"Benihime-chan from this moment on your calligraphy will be solely worked upon by the geisha. I will be teaching you Bushido and the long dead art of the Samurai."_

She only mutely nodded. Danzo gave her a smile before speaking again. _"Now before we begin please change into this." _ He pointed to another kimono that was exactly like his own.

Benihime gave a sigh before taking off her kimono and reaching up in order to take down her hair, but Danzo stopped her hand before it could do anything. _"You are a boy I know, but you are also geisha, and even though you are learning Bushido you are still a geisha."_

Benihime smiled at knowing she would be allowed to be as a geisha. She calmly put on the kimono that had been provided for her. _"Now that you are dressed I will teach you the way of the sword. This is what comes before all other teachings."_

Instead of beginning the teaching with how to use swords and having her work with a wooden one he took her to a forge, and showed her how to make blades and how to care for them. That was all he taught her for a year. After the year had ended he had her to forge her own blades.

With precision that was not often seen she forge four blades. The first blade was a tanto or Japanese knife like a dagger. It was fairly short even for tanto, but it was easily concealed not that she would. The next blade was a wakizashi or Japanese short sword it was of a similar design when compared to katana, but only shorted. The blade that Benihime had created was red as opposed to the silver that most recognized as steel. This was because she had mixed clay along with some of her own blood into the metal. The sheath was black with no decoration.

The third blade that she created was a katana or Japanese long sword. They are the swords that are most often recognized by westerns. The blade was much longer than the wakizashi, and it was black instead of red. The sheath was white with no decoration.

The last sword she crafted was chokuto. Chokuto are not wide recognized as Japanese swords due to their straight blades that lack any type of curve. The chokuto that she had crafted was shorter than her katana but longer than her wakizashi in an effort not to have her look awkward when she used it.

Once her swords were done Danzo began to teach her how to user them. This entire period of training took two years. When that was finished Danzo drilled the ways of Bushido into her. Bushido is known as the way of the warrior, and it lays out how a true warrior should lead their life. It contains eight tenants

The first tenant is justice or rectitude as some call it: it is to follow the will of what is right and what is wrong. It is to deliver punishment when it is proper and to defer when it is not. It is to know what is good for everyone not just you.

The second tenant is courage: the ability to do what needs to be done regardless of your fears or the opinions of others. To not have this courage is nothing short of blight upon the warrior that warrants nothing less than death.

The third tenant is mercy: the cruel do not maintain power long. To rule by fear is to incite rebellion and hatred. By showing mercy others will look upon you with eyes of kindness and respect and is proper for a warrior.

The fourth tenant is politeness: Rudeness shows a lack of respect for not only those that you are being rude to but to your own station in life. Being polite shows that you feel others are deserving of respect, but you also show that so are you.

The fifth tenant is sincerity: a man is nothing without his word. If a man lies he shows that he is nothing. That is not to say that all lying is wrong, but to lie to those who put their trust in you is poor taste and shows that you are not to be trusted.

The sixth tenant is honor: Honor is the only thing that matters after death. It is the life of the warrior to protect his honor. A slight against that honor is not tolerated, and it is the will of the warrior that all in his power be done to preserve that honor even if it calls for death.

The seventh tenant is loyalty: when a man has given you his trust it is the will of the warrior that you return it. It is a slight against ones honor when they leave a friend or ally to their fate and it is not something that is easily forgiven.

The final tenant is self control: A warrior is to hold himself in a controlled manner. Losing control of ones emotions is a danger to themselves and those around them. Anger clouds judgment and causes other problems.

Although Benihime did spend much time learning Bushido and becoming a better geisha she was forced to go back to her relatives every summer, and she hated it. Normally when she went back she didn't bring any of her geisha things, and she would become Harry again. However the summer on which her eleventh birthday would occur she decided that since she was well versed in the way of the geisha and Bushido that there was no reason to hide it.

So on the first of June 1991 Petunia was shocked when she opened the door to reveal Misaki along with a red haired girl dressed in a elaborate kimono. Her face had a light smatter of make-up that was not readily discerned, but Petunia had been using make-up long enough to see it. The horse faced woman stared at the two for a moment before speaking. "Who is this little girl?"

Misaki laughed and said something to the girl in Japanese causing her to laugh also, but they quickly stopped. "This Ms. Dursely is your nephew Harry, although we call him Benihime now. Let us in while I have a man take his things up to his room."

Petunia nodded mutely as she took in the beauty that was her nephew. As she looked him over she also noticed the three swords that were at his waist along with the one that went across his back. She had the distinct feeling that he knew how to use them.

Once they were inside the house Petunia motioned for them to go into the living room, and soon after she brought out a tray of tea along with several wafers. She served the tea fairly nicely Benihime thought, but she was married and too old to become a geisha. Not to mention it would take a lot of make-up to make her look even a little bit presentable.

Once the man had finished putting Benihime's things in the guest bedroom Misaki left but not before glaring at Petunia. Benihime had told her what the Dursleys tried to do to her during the summers, but now that she was trained enough she would defend herself if need be.

Petunia for her part was curious as to what went on while the boy was gone so she decided to ask. "What is it that you do when you're gone?"

Benihime gave her a smirk. "I am a geisha and a practitioner of Bushido. I am also a samurai." She didn't care to hide being a samurai even though the carrying of swords in Japan was against the law she still did it often and often got in trouble for it.

When Petunia heard the word geisha she got a sour look on her face, and said the first thing that came to mind. "So you're a whore."

Before she knew what had happened she was pinned to the couch with a small knife at her throat. "If you ever refer to my profession in such a manner again I will gut you where you stand woman." Benihime said in a cold voice before removing her tanto from the woman's neck and taking a seat back on the couch.

She poured herself more tea before speaking again. "Geisha are not whores as you so elegantly stated. Geisha are entertainers. We perform. We sing, dance, serve tea, play instruments, and we make conversation. We do not allow swine to touch us more than is necessary although many have tried and died by my hand."

It took a moment for the words to sink in, but she knew that Benihime was not one to be trifled with. The rest of Benihime's tea was finished in silence. "Petunia you are to help me dress in the mornings." Petunia only nodded not feeling like getting gutted any time soon.

Benihime for her part went up to her room and took off her make up and took her hair down before changing into a haori which is a smaller jacket like kimono. She settled down and began to read.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxx

Two hours later the silence that had enveloped the house after the incident between Benihime and Petunia was shattered when Vernon and Dudley came into the house. Petunia would have warned them about what was going to happen but she knew that they would do as they felt.

So when Dudley barged into the kitchen Petunia sighed. "Where's the freak mum I wanna show him something."

"He's upstairs in the second bedroom." Dudley stiffened at that. Even when Harry came over for the summer he wasn't allowed to sleep in that bedroom.

Vernon overheard what Petunia said and rounded on the woman with rage in his eyes. "Why on earth would you let that little freak into that room Petunia?! Go throw him and his things into that cupboard right now!"

Petunia ignored the anger in the fat man's voice and replied calmly. "Do it yourself."

That riled him up even more, but he would never put his hands on his wife. Instead he decided to follow her advice and made his way up the stairs and toward the second bedroom. He yanked the door open almost ripping it off the hinges, and he was greeted in kind to his violence. Before he knew what had happened he felt a sting in his chest and looked down to see that he had been stabbed in it. Unluckily for him it was in the heart, and he died shortly thereafter.

Benihime was shocked at her aim. She had not stabbed the man in the heart on purpose, but the shock of the door being thrown open like that was a shock. However she didn't feel sorry for the man. She had killed several men who thought geisha were women of ill repute, and adding a man like Vernon to the pile of bones was nothing to her.

Petunia had followed Vernon and was going to stop him from doing something stupid but she wasn't fast enough and she was forced to see her husband die. Petunia had never seen anyone die before that and she hoped she never would.

Numbly she went to the kitchen and dialed the police who came fifteen minutes later, however as they were taking a look at the scene Benihime bribed both officers with two thousand pounds apiece to simply call it an accident which they readily did.

Once that was done Benihime turned to Petunia. "If no one else wishes to join him in the afterlife then I suggest you follow my instruction." Petunia nodded

Dudley never found out what had happened to his father. The police had told him the "official" story, and as such he tried to pick on Benihime for being dressed as a woman, and she ignored him. When it got too much for him he tried to attack her against his mother's wishes, and as punishment she took him over her knee and used the flat of her katana to spank him. "If you ever do that shit to me or anyone else again you'll get more of the same."

Two weeks after Vernon's death things in the Dursely household had calmed down and a new routine had been forged. Every morning Petunia would wake up early and tie Benihime's obi, and then she would wake breakfast. Benihime would wake Dudley and if he refused to get up she would spank him, and then the trio would eat. All the meals were light and served with tea. Dudley complained at first, but a few spankings got that notion out of his head.

It was on one of those mornings that Dudley got the mail and handed Benihime a letter that was written to Harry Potter. Benihime opened it and nearly ripped it apart in shock. Just was she was about to do that Petunia stopped her.

"That letter is real!" she exclaimed hoping that she wouldn't have upset Benihime.

"How am I supposed to reply to it?" she asked through gritted teeth.

"We can't but there is a place that I can take you to get the things on that list."

Benihime turned to Dudley. "Go to a friend's house your mother and I are going out." Dudley nodded and left in a hurry. Petunia grabbed her keys and made for the door, but Benihime grabbed her. "You are not wearing that. I have a few kimono for you. You're going to wear one anytime you go out with me." Petunia nodded and the duo went upstairs.


	2. Chapter 2

The day that Benihime entered the magical world of Great Britain she could honestly tell herself and anyone else for that matter that she hated it. Petunia took her to the entrance of a place that she called Diagon Alley where many witches and wizards went to buy their things. The entrance to this alley was through a bar called the leaky cauldron, and it was disgusting.

The place was a dingy dirty mess but the occupants seemed to be enjoying themselves, and it made her scrunch up her face up in disgust at them, and at their food. Benihime never ate any food of English origin if she could help it. It was heavy and disgusting nothing like the traditional Japanese cuisine that she loved to have all the time.

Petunia noticed this but said nothing. She didn't want anything to do with it if her niece –as she had begun to think of Harry when he was dressed in his geisha garb- if she got angry with anyone. However she didn't need to be scared. The girl simply looked pointedly at everyone who also stared at her.

They had never seen anyone dressed as the two women were, and some of the men began making comments about them.

"What do you think those brauds are up to?" Asked one of the patrons of the bar. As soon as the words left the man's mouth he found a fan that had been unfolded with the edge at his neck. To anyone not involved in the situation it would have looked harmless, but the man felt the edge of the fan that was lined with steel.

It was then that some of the witches and wizards saw the swords on the young girl, and paled. Benihime for her part smiled. "Petunia I fail to see how this bastard should be allowed to keep drawing breath on this earth, but you might be of the mind that he should. Are you?"

Petunia looked at her niece for a moment looking at her face to make sure she meant what she had said, and she found that she really did mean what she had said. "I believe killing him would be unwise at the moment. We are new to this place."

She hoped her words would calm Benihime's anger, and she was granted that. Benihime removed her fan from the man's throat and closed it. She gave him a pointed look. "You are lucky my aunt allowed you to live. Now go before I decide to disregard her word."

The man scrambled away from the girl and the other wizards in the bar could only stare at her. She felt their eyes on her before turning and giving them a smile. It was not the kind that showed joy, but a smile that promised pain. The wizards took the wise choice and decided to ignore what they had seen.

With that done Benihime and Petunia walked out to the alley way and spotted a brick wall. Benihime scowled and was going to say something to show her displeasure, but before she could a wizard came out into the alley and touched his wand in some pattern, and the brick wall in front of them folded away opening to reveal Diagon alley. Most people would have been impressed by the alley, but Benihime was not. The entire place was in the western style. This would not have displeased her normally, but it was not modern western style but the western style of about two or three hundred years ago.

It grated on her nerves, but she wanted to see what this magic was about before she decided whether or not she was going to leave it alone. She made her way towards one of the many stores, but Petunia spoke.

"They don't take our money. They have their own kind of money, but you can get it exchanged at the bank." She said pointing toward the bank. Benihime gave an irritated sigh, but went that way none the less.

She was impressed a bit by the bank as it was large and resembled more of something that was built by masons that had worked on the great cathedrals, but it was still nothing compared to even the onsen that she was used to in Japan. However she was shocked to see goblins inside the bank. They were short pathetic looking creatures in her opinion, but she would not disrespect them. Everyone was a potential ally.

The goblins stared at her wearily. They had never seen a wizard armed with anything but their wands, and seeing one with swords was not something that they were comfortable with. One of the goblins decided to voice his opinion.

"Ms. Please remove those swords." Benihime glared at the creature and gave him a sneer.

"I refuse. It is against my honor to be beret of these blades." Petunia gave another sigh. She didn't like the way this was headed. "Do you know anything of honor?"

The goblin looked shocked that anyone would make such an attack on his honor. The goblin were a warrior people, and they knew very well of honor. However they were not a smart group, especially not the goblin that had spoken to Benihime.

"You dare insult my honor witch?" he growled out.

"I dare. Do you wish to fight me over such a slight?" she asked her blood lust apparent. The goblin turned to another goblin and said something in a language that she didn't understand, and then he turned back too Benihime.

"I accept that challenge when my brother returns with my armor I will enjoy disemboweling you."

Benihime gave the goblin a bloodthirsty grin. "Your blood will feed my blade nicely." A few moments later the other goblin returned with thick iron armor that covered the goblins head, chest and legs. He was also handed a large broad axe.

Benihime rested her hand on her katana as she prepared herself. Another goblin got in-between the two, and raised his hands. Silence descended upon the bank and the wizards that had been ignoring the situation were forced to watch the spectacle. All of the wizards watching thought the girl was going to die a horrible death at the hands of the goblin that she had angered, but Petunia knew that it would be over in an instant.

The goblin that was officiating the entire thing spoke out in a loud voice. "Both parties feel that their honor has been infringed upon and have challenged each other to mortal combat." They nodded to one another and then to the other goblin. "Begin!" the goblin dropped his hands and danced out of their way, but neither of the two moved.

Benihime stood patiently with her hand on her sword and the goblin smirked thinking that her stiffness was due to her being afraid of his might, and so he rushed forward with his axe however when he was six feet from her she drew her blade.

"Iado: decapitation slash" in an instant she was on the other side of the goblin. She flicked her blade and small flecks of blood were strewn about the immaculate floor of the bank. When she sheathed her blade with a click the head of the goblin that had challenged her fell from his shoulders and his body fell to the floor.

She walked over to the head and picked it up. She had thought about having the thing mounted but she decided that she didn't like the ugly face of the goblin so she handed the head to the goblin that had been overseeing their little adventure.

He took the head with fear evident in his eyes but he did his best to hide it from her lest she snuff his existence out too. The witches and wizards who had seen what had happened were scared into a stupor. There had not been a witch or wizard that could take on a goblin in over three hundred years.

Benihime ignored all the stupidity and fear around her and turned to one of the goblin tellers. "I came here to exchange my money for some of yours." She said before spilling several thousand pounds and yen out in front of the teller.

The teller regarded it for a moment before taking it and walking away. When he returned he had a large bag filled with small gold, silver, and bronze coins, and he handed it to her. Before she could turn and leave he decided to ask a question. "Before you leave are you sure you don't have a vault here?"

Benihime was getting tired of the people around her, but she didn't attack the goblin instead she simply turned to him again. "I don't believe I do unless someone set it up without my knowing."

The goblin gave her a smile. He was trying to get on her good side, and if he happened to find out if she had some extra money lying around that she didn't know about then it was good for him. In fact if he offered to try it would show that he was at least looking out for her. "Well I could allow you to find out free of charge."

Benihime could see what he was doing, but if she could have a goblin as an ally she would be happy so she nodded. The goblin reached down underneath his counter and produced a piece of parchment along with a small knife. Benihime had seen ceremonial knifes before and knew what was to be done. She took the knife and used it to cut her palm before letting the blood drip onto the parchment.

She was surprised when the blood disappeared and words began to appear on the parchment. At the top was her name in Hiragana, underneath that was her male English name Harry Potter. The goblin looked at the paper and was about to say something but the words left his mouth when she fixed him with a pointed glare.

"So do I have a vault or not?" the goblin nodded and motioned for her to follow him not trusting himself not to say something that would get him killed.

He led the two women to a cart and after a short ride they came to a vault. Normally the vault would require a key, but a goblin could open it without one. So with a touch the vault was opened, and the trio walked in.

"This is a trust vault that was set up for you." The goblin didn't speak the words but Benihime knew that he was taking about her birth parents. It wasn't something that he wanted to talk about even with those that knew them. As far as she was concerned they were no one and they never would be.

As she was putting more gold in her bag something came into her mind. "Goblin where are your women?"

The question was impolite, but she was not in public. The goblin looked like he wasn't going to answer but decided death was not something he was looking forward to. "Our women are not allowed to the surface, and they are essentially slaves to us."

Benihime got a stoned faced look after that. "You have twenty minutes to bring one of those females here. If you don't I'll kill everyone in this bank."

The goblin paled. He wasn't sure if the witch could do that but he was sure that she would kill a great many before she could be subdued, and that would be bad for profit.

The goblin left in a hurry. While he went to get the female Benihime looked around the vault until she saw a small table. She broke the legs off and set it on the floor. She then reached into her kimono and removed a small tanto along with a white silk cloth. She then produced a piece of parchment, and an ink bottle which she set on the table also.

Once that was done she waited. It was ten minutes before the goblin brought the female. The female goblin was nothing like the male. She was tall about the height of the average human female, with long black hair. She looked human, but the difference was that she had pointed ears and clawed fingers.

Benihime looked at the female for a moment. "What is your name?"

The female looked bewildered "I don't have a name. Females aren't given them."

That statement finalized what Benihime was feeling. She turned to the male goblin before picking him up and forcing him to kneel in front of the small table. The goblin tried to get up but she glared at him. "In my home country we put honor above all else, but not only that but we revere justice and courage, and what you have done to the females of your race is not justice. So I ask that you perform the ritual of seppuku. It is fairly simple. You must write a death poem. In it you are to write about the preparations that you are making for your death, and why you are killing yourself. When it is finished you will take the dagger using the cloth to grip the blade and then you will cut your abdomen open from left to right. I will then cut your head off. Should you refuse I will forcibly perform the cut along with a second vertical cut. You will bleed out slowly and painfully decided."

The goblin looked at the table and the instruments provided. He wanted to protest, but he knew his death was coming, and he didn't want to die painfully anyway. So with great reluctance he began to write his death poem. He did so in his native tongue. It wasn't because he wanted to slight the girl but he knew that it would be more useful for what she was planning this way.

Once the poem was finished the goblin removed his shirt and took a deep breath. Then he gripped the blade in a quivering hand. For a moment he wanted to protest again, but decided against it. With the hesitation put out of his mind he plunged the blade into the left side of his abdomen and pulled it to the right. Once he had done that Benihime beheaded him in one swift move.

Benihime was surprised that the Goblin didn't so much as whimper when he made the cut and she was pleased. With the ritual finished she turned back to the other goblin. "From now on your name is Matsumoto Rangaiku, and you're under my protection. If any goblin should try to so much as lay a hand on you they will never get it back."

The newly named Rangaiku couldn't believe what she had heard. No one had ever stood up for a female goblin before, but a witch had. Tears began to stream down her face, and she dropped to her knees and bowed with her forehead on the floor like she had been taught to do by the males. She hated doing it, but this was the time to do.

Rangaiku didn't say anything, but Benihime understood the gesture as one of thanks. "Rangaiku get up from the floor. You're part of the Matsumoto clan and you never bow your neck to anyone."

The goblin nodded and got up before wiping her face. A few minutes later Benihime got more gold before they left the vault. For a moment she thought they were stuck when she realized the goblin knew how to work the carts but she didn't, but they were saved when Rangaiku revealed that all goblins were taught how to operate the things.

When they reached the surface they were greeted by a contingent of about ten goblins dressed in full battle armor and accompanying regalia. One of them stepped out in front. Benihime regarded him as the leader. "Please return the female and no one will be hurt."

Instead of giving the idiotic goblin an answer Benihime drew her chokuto and within five seconds she had slaughtered all the goblins save the one that spoke. Instead she grabbed him by the arm and dragged him to the front of the bank in full view of all patrons. She sheathed her katana before unsheathing her tanto. Petunia knowing where this was going removed the goblin's shirt, and all the customers were forced to watch as Benihime made a horizontal and vertical cut through the goblin's abdomen. He screamed in pain and tried to get away, but it was of no avail.

Benihime nonchalantly wiped the blade from her tanto on his shirt before bowing and leaving with her companions as though this were something that was done everyday.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxx

With their goblin business finished Benihime sent Rangaiku along with Petunia back to Privet dr. where Petunia was to contact Misaki in order to inform her of what had happened and have her come and get Rangaiku. The two left without incident and Benihime went to get her things for school. She decided she was going to attend if only to learn a bit more about the magical world.

Her first stop was the book store. While inside she picked up the standard books for a first year along with several history books. She was shocked to find that her male self was some sort of national hero, but she disregarded it. What ever happened had gone on so long ago that she knew nothing of it and was not eager to learn of it. Once she had her books she left not want to spend too much time in any place that was so western.

The next shop that she went to was the robe shop. She was not interested in wearing robes, and she probably wouldn't don them, but if they forced her to she would have them on hand. When she entered the shop she was taken by an apprentice. She knew this because the owner was barking orders at the younger woman.

The woman along with most of the patrons of the shop gawked at her. They had never seen a geisha, and thus were unused to a prim and proper woman that looked like a doll that would easily break, and they had probably never seen hand crafted katana or any other type of sword.

Benihime snapped in order to get the woman's attention. The woman for her part had the decency to blush before she measured. "What kind of robes are you looking for?"

"Standard Hogwarts robes." One of the other customers perked up at that. He was an effeminate looking boy with silver hair.

"So you're going to Hogwarts? What house do you think you'll be in?" the boy had a whiny tone, but Benihime ignored it in favor of making conversation while her robes came. 'I don't know. I don't know anything about the school, so I'll have to wait and see."

At those words the boy's face morphed into a sneer. "So you're some mudblood huh?" as soon as the words left his mouth she could tell that whatever he said was a slur. She waited a few moments and no one admonished the boy so she decided that it was prudent she do it.

Before the boy knew what was going on Benihime had grabbed him and threw him over her lap. In a fluid motion she dropped his pants and drew her sword. All patrons and workers went pale at this. They watched in mute horror as she took the blade and repeadtly brought the side of the deadly looking weapon against the young boy's backside.

When she was finished the boy was a sniveling mess. She pulled his pants back up and sat him back in the chair next to her. "Next time don't use that word around me. I don't appreciate disrespect."

A few moments later her robes came and she left. After the robe shop she went to get a wand. The wand shop was like all the other English buildings that she hated. It was dark dingy and needed a through cleaning. Sitting in the front at a small desk was a man in purple robes. He looked at her for a moment. "I haven't seen you around what is your name?"

She resisted the urge to rip her hair out. 'I am Matsumoto Benihime, and I am looking for a wand."

The wizard gave her a thoughtful look. "I take it you are a foreigner." She only nodded. He could see that she was not one for anymore conversation, so he began picking out wands for her. After he had gone through a great many that were not compatible he decided to see of the wand that he'd been keeping for Harry Potter was any good on her. He was greatly surprised when it was, and the girl took the wand paid him his seven galleons and she left in an annoyed huff.

With that out of the way she prepared to leave the alley, but she remembered she needed a trunk, and something in the pet shop caught her eye. If she could she would have given herself a glare for taking so long, but she sighed and headed to the trunk shop.


	3. Chapter 3

Misaki was not pleased to say the least, neither was Danzo. They both had become quite attached to Benihime and not having her around was something that they could not stand, however Rangaiku made good company, although it turned out that she didn't actually speak that much English. It seemed that goblin women were taught a little incase they were ever to be whored out to some English wizard that had a lot of brass.

That did not sit well with Misaki and she was ready to storm down to Gringotts and kill some of those bastards, but Danzo stopped her from acting rash.

_"Misaki-dono I want to kill those bastards as much as you want to, but trying to storm them would not be a good idea. Benihime's rash actions ensure that they know how inferior their weapons are against the killing power of the katana and they may have time to come up with strategy. Not only that but we know wizards are capable of long range spells, and that leaves us at a distinct disadvantage."_

Misaki sighed. She knew the aging samurai was right, but she could not help but feel the anger course through her veins. If this was how the world of magic treated its people she was sure there would be a clash between the idiots of that world and her student, but she tried to take her mind off that. _"What do you think we should do with the goblin Danzo-sama? She looks fairly human."_

The man sat down on the floor cross legged and furrowed his brow for a moment in deep thought. Several times it seemed he was going to say something, but caught himself at the last possible moment. Finally he did speak. _"She would pass as a geisha, but she is a warrior at heart like her people. I will train her in the ways of the sword, but not the samurai. I realize we cannot rely on those teachings alone. Therefore I will be setting her up with an old contact." _He pulled out a pipe that was filled with tobacco and lit it before taking a long draw from it. _"What we are involving ourselves in is something that requires much more than the valor of the samurai."_

Misaki nodded at this. She knew that this was going to be something else. She couldn't help but smile to herself. At least she would never be bored.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxx

Rangaiku had no idea where she was going. She had been in this strange land for a month and in that time all she was taught was how to speak their language, and how to use a sword. The second training would have been redundant for a goblin because both males and females were taught how to use them- though the females were kept far away from them they still needed to know how to fight in case they were ever needed-, however that would have only been true if the swords were of English design. They were not.

The way a person had to wield a sword of Japanese origin conflicted greatly with how one could wield an English sword. Most Japanese swords were curved, and therefore could be drawn in a flicking motion allowing the drawing motion to be an attack, however English swords were straight and had to be fully drawn from the sheath before they could be used to attack. Another difference lay in how the swords were used.

English weapons were made to attack enemies that often used shields, and therefore they produced more of a bone crushing force rather than a clean slice. Katana and other Japanese swords were made to simply cut and slice. They were razor sharp, and they were meant to end battles in an instant. Most samurai could not parry another's blows and most fights were over the moment the blades were drawn. That was why the goblins could not best Benihime in combat. They were used to the English way of fighting. They were not prepared for the one hit killing potential of the Japanese blade.

Rangaiku had adapted to the swords well, and was somewhat proficient in wielding them, but she was by no means great. She was rather poor with the language, but she was beginning to understand some of the things that she was told. At the moment however she was trying harder than ever to understand the men that were whispering around her. She could not see them because she had a bag over her head that kept her in darkness.

She wanted to take it off but her hands were bound. She thought they were going to kill her, but at the moment when her anxiety couldn't have gotten any worse the bag was removed, and she was greeted with the sight of eight men. All of these men were dressed in deep black. They were wearing shinobi shozoku which are the traditional outfits outfitted with masks and hoods.

One of the men behind Rangaiku undid the bindings that tied her hands to her back and pushed her forward. Another of the men looked her in the eyes before throwing her one of the shozoku. She picked it up and put it on. She didn't bother to try and hide her modesty as they could care less and she knew it. Once she was dressed the man who had given her the suit said one word, but it was one that she understood quite well. _"Follow."_

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxx

Ragnarock the goblin that ran Gringotts glared viciously at the man in front of him. The man that he was looking at was the minister of Magic Cornelius Fudge. He was a pompous fool that bumbled around like a half drunk bear on a unicycle in the dark.

"Minister Fudge it would be in the best interest that you have your aurors launch a full investigation into the woman that killed those goblin warriors." He was trying to reign in his temper but it was not easy. There had been no wizard to best a goblin in single non-magical combat in centuries, and then a woman a damned woman made fools of his troops. Wizarding women were supposed to be nothing more than dolls but one had killed some many goblins with a weapon that they had never seen before. They needed more information regarding her and they needed it fast.

"I'm sorry director but Gringotts is sovereign goblin territory, and we don't get involved in the politics of other nations, especially not ones with your disposition." Fudge said with a pompous smirk on his face.

Ragnarock slammed his hands down on the table creating a stress crack in the wood. "Don't play me for a fool wizard. We goblins control your monetary supply. If you refuse then we will hold the gold indefinitely."

Fudge may have been a fool when it came to doing his job but he was a shrew politician, and he knew a bluff when he saw one. "You think something like that idol threat would get under my skin?" he asked before taking a sip of tea. "You are surely mistaken director. We may not be able to best you in weapons combat, but we have wands. If you even hint at trying to shake us down like that again then I will make sure to personally execute you myself. Is that understood?"

The goblin knew when he was beat. There was nothing that he could do. The wizards would call it a godsend if his people stepped out of line. They were more then prepared to wipe them out, and Ragnarock did not want the disgrace of being responsible for the destruction of his people. "I understand Minister."

Fudge smiled at the goblin and gave a chuckle. "Good." He said before getting up. "Now if there is no more business left for me to attend to then I'll be off." He didn't bother to wait for a reply; they both knew that he would have ignored it anyway.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

Petunia Dursely stood over the grave of her husband. She had finally begun to mourn his lost, but she had no tears to shed for the man. In truth she had never loved him. He was a fat oaf just like his father, but it had been her mistake that she had ended up with the man.

They had had a couple of flings in university, and she ended up getting pregnant. She had hid it from her parents and was going to get an abortion, but Lily had gotten pregnant with Harry and married James, and then her parents had found out about her begin pregnant and they forced her to ask Vernon to marry her.

Of course the man refused, but then his parents got wind of it and decided that it was a good idea, and so like any good wife she had married him and pretended to be happy. That was the true reason behind her hatred of Lily. She had been jealous of the girl for being able to learn magic, but she had never hated her. But because she felt Lily was the reason that she was forced to marry Vernon she had begun to hate her sister.

She and Vernon had never once had any relations since their marriage. Instead they simply had flings and trysts with anyone they could while trying to maintain an air of normality. However her nights of pleasure were few and far between and she knew why. She had never found herself particularly pretty. She knew that her neck was unusually long, and that she was skinny. She hated herself just as much as she hated Lily and Vernon.

Her self loathing had made her a terrible person, but someone had finally decided to take pity on her. She hadn't wanted to take advantage, but she had needed it for herself. She had never been able to have pleasure that wasn't accompanied equally by pain, and so she enjoyed herself. Even though she knew she shouldn't have done it, but for the first time she was content even if only for a little.

Petunia rubbed her stomach and smiled. 'Well maybe for a while longer than that.' She thought with a smile on her face.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Benihime walked with her usual gait the stride of an experienced geisha. She was at Kings Cross, and she was looking for platform nine and three quarters. Well looking wasn't the right words she knew where it was but she was looking for the perfect moment to walk through the portal and onto the platform after about ten minutes of waiting the non magical crowd thinned out and she walked through the portal.

When she was on the other side of the portal she was greeted with the sight of a gleaming red steam engine. It was rather quant looking, and was more worthy of praise than anything else that she had seen while in the wizarding world, but she had better things to do rather than sit and gawk at the train. So without hesitation she boarded the train and found herself an empty compartment. She sat for what of what felt like ages before there was a knock at the door.

She raised an eyebrow. She rather liked sitting in the silence, but there was nothing that could be done. She went over to the compartment door and opened it to reveal a small girl with bushy brown hair, and a somewhat plump boy that looked rather afraid of everything.

They stared at her for a moment taking in her appearance. They had obviously never seen geisha before, but she didn't like being stared at outside of work. "Can I help you two?"

The two were broken from their staring and had the decency to blush at what they were doing. The girl cleared her throat. "Hello I'm Hermione Granger and this is Neville Longbottom and we were wondering if we could sit in here with you?"

She gave Hermione a small smile. "My name is Benihime Matsumoto, and it would be a pleasure to have your company."

The two smiled and brought their things into the compartment. For about five minutes they sat in relative silence until Neville decided to blurt out what had been on his mind. "Why are you dressed like that?"

She scowled at him. "Please reframe from being rude I don't take kindly. Since this is your first offence I won't punish you for it. Please reform your question in a more dignified manner."

Hermione and Neville could tell that she meant what she had said. However Neville couldn't think of anything to say Hermione being who she was decided to ask in his stead. 'What he meant was that we've never seen anyone dressed like you and we wanted to know a little more if that's all right with you."

Benihime's scowl didn't leave her face, but she relaxed if only a bit. "I am a geisha."

Hermione's eyes widened at this and Benihime couldn't help but put a hand on her sword in anticipation of a slur. "Oh so you're an entertainer. I've read a little about the geisha but I've never seen one not even a picture."

Benihime relaxed. "Yes we are very well regarded in Japan."

"Could you perform for us?" Neville asked in a shy but curious voice.

She gave the boy a small smile. "I suppose I could. Normally I would charge you for something like that, but for this one time I won't. Next however time be prepared to pay."

Benihime reached up onto the railing and pulled out her trunk and retrieved from it. A box that was charmed with an expansion charm on the inside, and from that box she produced a pot of hot tea and onigiri along with her shamisen. She quickly served the tea and then sat down as best she could on the floor and began to play.

For an hour Benihime sat with them singing and playing the shamisen and taking breaks every now and then to drink some tea or make light conversation. Neville and Hermione found it to be a lovely mellow atmosphere. However that atmosphere was broken when the door was opened to reveal the same silver haired boy that Benihime had humiliated.

The boy was flanked by two other boys that seemed in a way that reminded her of the yakuza, but they were nothing like even the younger gaki that she would often have her attend their boss's parties. She was sitting on the floor and the blonde couldn't see her. She didn't say anything. She wanted to see how he would act in the situation.

The silver haired boy eyed Hermione and Neville, and then he smirked. "Well if it isn't that fat ass Longbottom and some whore, probably some mudblood that he met on the street."

Neville turned red in the face. "Shut up Draco."

Draco's smirk widened. "Make me." He stepped forward about to get face to face with Neville but he was stopped when Benihime's voice rang through the room.

"Draco sit down." She commanded. Draco turned to her with a shocked look on his face. It was obvious that he remembered their last encounter. However he realized that he had his goons Crabbe and Goyle with him, and he inclined his head which was their signal to attack.

They both went forward to grab Benihime who had stood up, however they never made it. Crabbe was stopped by Hermione who landed a vicious punch to his groin causing him to topple over in a heap, and Neville caught Goyle with a blow to the stomach followed by a round house punch to the face.

While those two groaned on the floor Benihime situated herself in the seat and patted her lap. Draco knew what was next, he also knew that if he ran it she would have to catch him, and then she'd probably give him worse than he was about to get. So with tears already forming in his eyes he laid across her lap with his pants already down.

She once again unsheathed her katana turning it sideways. Hermione and Neville had not noticed the swords. The duo could only watch in subdued awe as Benihime rained blow upon blow across Draco's backside.

When she finished she sheathed her sword, but she didn't allow Draco to get up. "Hermione Neville would you kindly escort his goons out of this room?" they could tell that it was not a command, and so they did just that. "When you return close the door and lock it."

After a few moments of shuffling about the pair returned, and as asked they closed the door and locked it. Benihime was holding Draco in her lap. His pants were up and she was running her hands through his hair. He was sniveling and crying. She looked up to Hermione and Neville. "That was good work that you did putting those two in their place, but I'll have to teach you better tactics than that."

Neville simply raised an eyebrow while Hermione voiced her thoughts. "What do you mean?"

Benihime smiled. "You two will make fine warriors, but you need proper guidance. Even this one" she pointed at Draco 'too but you all need guidance, and I am going to provide it."

She then pulled Draco up into a sitting position- the boy winced at this as his bottom was very tender- but had his head resting on her shoulder with her hand still going through his hair. "First thing's first. Draco why are you acting the way you are. Don't lie to me or I'll have to punish you again."

Draco who still had tears streaming down his face nodded before speaking. "My father wants me to establish dominance over the other kids, and he wants me to promote the pureblood agenda." He knew he shouldn't be telling them this but he just didn't want anymore punishment.

"What is the pureblood agenda?" Benihime asked anger clear in her voice.

Draco noticed it but he continued. The anger wasn't directed toward him. "The older generation wants to preserve the pureblood way of life. Purebloods are wizards who have had magic running in their veins since they can remember, and they want muggleborns" he knew Benihime would punish him if he were to use the word mudblood "who are first generation magic users to leave or die. They prefer the latter."

Benihime was close to snapping but she reigned in her anger. She knew that if they could use spells that were long range it would be hard for her to do anything to them without getting herself killed. No she needed to learn to use her magic just as she had learned to use the sword. 'Thank you for telling me Draco." She smiled at him. 'Now I have a job for you. You are from this moment on my spy. You will do whatever it is I say." He nodded to her but she shook her head.

She pulled out her wand

Made him get up before kneeling and making him do the same, and then she put forth her right hand and grasp his. Neville realizing what was going on took out his wand and touched it to where their hands met.

"Do you Draco swear to follow my orders?"

He answered with a shaky "I do" a red line came from the tip of Neville's wand and wrapped itself around their joined hands.

'Do you swear never to reveal your true allegiance unless I so permit it?"

"I do." Another red line of magic appeared and weaved around their hands.

Neville seeing that Benihime wasn't going to say anything else moved his wand and the red lines disappeared in a golden glow signifying the bond had taken hold.

"Good now run along I'll contact you when the need arises." Draco did just that. He got up in such a hurry that he nearly fell on his face, but Hermione steadied him, and then she quickly turned to Neville to find out what had happened. However Neville answered her question before it had passed her lips.

"That was an unbreakable vow. To go against any of the terms agreed upon would mean death. Why'd you ask him for one?"

"I didn't trust him not to go spouting out at the mouth." For the rest of the train ride Benihime went back to entertaining Neville and Hermione. When they neared the station they were instructed to don their cloaks which they did however Benihime didn't bother to button hers up.

When they exited the train a large man carrying a lantern called out for all first years. The man was easily as tall as two adult men and as wide as five of them. His face was mostly obscured by a bushy bearded. Hermione, Neville, and Benihime followed him.

He led the first years to several small boats and then instructed them that there were no more than four to a boat. The trio scurried into a boat and were joined by a red headed boy. He had some dirt on his nose but they didn't say anything about it to him because his disposition was not amicable.

He looked as though his cat had died so they pointedly ignored him. Neville and Hermione more so as to not have him try to make conversation and get on Benihime's bad side.

After a few minutes the boats magically took off and they were given a view of the castle from the lake. Even Benihime had to admit that it was a fairly beautiful and majestic castle, but it didn't hold her attention long as a long tentacle rose from the lake and touched one of the first years who jumped in fright at it.

When their boat ride finished they were led inside the castle and into a large room. They were met there by a tall black haired witch with emerald green robes whom the large man called professor McGonagall. She had a stern look to her and she examined each of them and her eyes lingered on Benihime for a few moments longer than the others.

"Welcome to Hogwarts." She said in a voice that quite matched her looks. "The start of term feast will begin shortly, however before you are seated in the Great Hall you will be sorted into your houses. The sorting is one of the most important ceremonies that you will go through because your house will be like your family while you are within the walls of Hogwarts. You will take classes with your house, sleep in house dormitories, and spend your free time in house common rooms."

She took a pause letting the information soak in for just a moment before she began again. "The four houses are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history and each house has produced its share of great wizards and witches. While here your triumphs will each you house points and any rule breaking will cause you to loose those. When the year is up the house with the most points will be awarded the house cup. I hope each of you will be a credit to your houses whichever they may be."

She took a break again. "The sorting will take place in a few moments in front of the entire school. I suggest you take this time to clean yourselves up." Her eyes lingered on the red headed boy, and then they flicked to Benihime. "And I suggest you hand over those swords that you have.

Benihime for her part smiled. "I am afraid that I cannot do that. It goes against my honor code to be willingly disarmed. You may try to take them from me if you wish but I will retaliate."

All of the other students stared at her, and Professor McGonagall went wide eyed at the statement, and thought for a moment it was a bluff. She stepped forward, and Benihime's hand slid to her wakizashi. McGonagall knew that she was being serious so she stepped back. If it was against her honor or religion who was she to deny the girl so long as she didn't hurt anyone. "You may keep them on you, but you must not use them."

With those words and a flourish of her cloak McGonagall left out of the large doors that lead to the Great Hall. After she left the hall descended into chaos as the first years swapped rumors of what they had heard the sorting was. Benihime laughed when the red head said that his brothers told him it was wrestling a troll.

However he didn't appreciate that. "What are you laughing at?" he sneered at her.

However she wasn't intimidated in the slightest. "I was laughing at the idiocy of having untrained wizards wrestle a troll who would most likely kill them in an instant."

With a growl the boy was about to move forward, but he stopped and became pale when a clear body passed over head.

Benihime turned and smiled as she saw several ghosts floating by and talking. Some of the first years were scared out of their minds. However before she could start listening in on what they were talking about Professor McGonagall came back into the room.

"Form a line and follow me." They did as she instructed. She led them out of the door that she had just entered and they were greeted to s sight unlike any other that Benihime had ever seen. The Great Hall was lit by hundreds of candles that floated in mid air. The ceiling was charmed to resemble the weather outside, and there were four longs tables each draped in their house colors and with banners showing which house it was. The students sat at these tables.

In front of the students the Professors sat at a table that was turned length wise so that the teachers could look at the students. While Benihime looked around Professor McGonagall sat a four legged stool on the floor in the middle of the Great Hall, and then she sat a ratty old hat in the stool.

For a few moments the room was silent until the seams on the hat opened and it began to sing. Benihime wanted nothing more than to strangle the damned thing as it sang some bastardized song, but she reframed from doing so. Once the hat was finished everyone clapped save Benihime, and the hat became still again.

McGonagall had a long roll of parchment from which she began to call the name of first years. Benihime ignored the names until Hermione was called. The eager witch ran up to the stool and practically jammed the hat on her head. After a few moments it shouted "Gryffindor!"

Benihime once again tuned the hat out until Draco was called. She watched silently as the boy was sorted into Slytherin. When the M's were finished Hermione and Neville were getting nervous about Benihime's name not being called because her last name started with an M, but neither voiced their concerns.

Neville was the next to be sorted and he like Hermione was sorted into Gryffindor. Finally she heard the name that she had been waiting on. "Potter, Harry" the Great Hall went silent for a moment, and nobody moved. Professor McGonagall repeated the name then Benihime stepped forward.

Muttering engulfed the hall. Some of them were commenting on how the boy-who-lived was a boy. Others were talking about how it was a disgrace he was a crossdresser. When Benihime heard that comment she stopped her walk to the hat and turned around to face the students. She gave them all an icy glare. "Shut the fuck up. I will not be disrespected by the likes of you. If I hear even a mutter against my honor I will withdraw for this school along with my friends and will never return."

The hall stared at her shocked at such a statement, but they didn't speak again. With them quiet she went to the stool and put the hat on. For a moment there was nothing, but then she heard a small voice in her ear.

"Well well what have we here?" the voice began. "You are a perfect specimen. You have the loyalty for Hufflepuff but yours must be earned and is not freely given. You have the thirst for knowledge that would make any Ravenclaw proud, but you seek knowledge to further your own ends. Slytherin is a good fit for you, but you have a man there already. No the best house for you would be... Gryffindor" the hat shouted the last part.

Benihime took the hat off in a swift motion and walk to the Gryffindor table which had erupted with two red heads who seemed to be twins shouting 'We Got Potter". She ignored them instead heading for the seat that was left for her between Hermione and Neville, but before she sat down she locked eyes with Draco who nodded.

When she sat down the entire table was staring at her, but they didn't say anything. Instead they waited for the sorting to finish. The red head- now known as Ronald Weasley- that had insulted her was sorted into Gryffindor, and some other people two.

When the sorting finished a tall skinny elderly wizard with a long white beard and equally long and white hair who many students identified as Albus Dumbledore stood up and addressed the hall. "Welcome to a new year here at Hogwarts, and before we begin the first of term feast I would like to say a few words. Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak!" with that he sat down.

She scowled at the idiocy of what he said but no one else said anything about it. Instead they were staring at her, and it was getting on her nerves. One of the boys finally let out the question on his- and everyone else's lips- "You're Harry Potter! Blimey why are you dressed like a girl?"

Benihime growled low signifying she was losing patience. Hermione seeing this patted her on the back while Neville leveled the rest of the table a fierce glare that he didn't know he possessed.

"It's because he's a puff that's why." It was Ronald Weasley that spoke.

Neville was about to say something to him, but was stopped when Benihime turned toward the boy. "I am an artist that makes more than your parents make in a year in a weekend. In fact it would take your parents years to hire me for a single afternoon. So don't speak on what you don't know."

Everyone winced at the venom in her voice, but Dumbledore perked up at what Benihime had said. "You entertain you say? What is it that you do?" he asked ignoring the tension that had formed at the table.

"I am a geisha. I sing, dance, play the shamisen, and I host parties for people." Now the entire hall was listening in on what was going on.

"Could you demonstrate your talents for the school?"

Benihime smirked at the question. "Can you pay my price?"

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled. "How much would a price for such services be?"

"149 pounds per person for every two hours that I work." Every jaw in the Great Hall dropped at that, and Professor McGonagall decided to voice her opinion.

"That's preposterous why would you need that much money?" at that Benihime stood up and took off her cloak revealing her kimono to everyone in the hall. Most geisha would not have worn their kimono on such an occasion, however Misaki had given most of hers to Benihime, and Danzo had bought her a fair many so she could use them as she pleased, and if they got dirty she knew how to wash them. Although washing kimono is a long a bothersome task it is also expensive so she learned it to save money.

"This is a kimono. This one alone costs almost 5000 pounds. I believe I am deserving of any money that I make." She knew the prices because she had made sure to know the exchange rate between pounds and yen.

Dumbledore looked as though he really wanted to see her play, and she had a soft spot for the elderly. "I have a deal for you all. I will only perform for thirty minutes and charge one galleon per person."

The entire hall nodded and every student produced a single galleon from their pockets. The galleons were collected by strange pointy eared creatures that took the golden pieces of money and put them in a bag. Once that was done Benihime made a face as she realized she didn't have her shamisen, and as if reading her thought one of the creatures appeared next to her with a pop holding her shamisen.

She took the instrument asked the creature for a pillow which it produced then she offered it her thanks. Once she had done that she sat on the pillow and began to play, and sing. They were shocked at the silky voice coupled with the beautiful instrument, and the great hall fell into silence as the music permeated every inch of the room. When thirty minutes had ended no one wanted her to stop playing, but they knew that they didn't have the money necessary to pay her either.

Dumbledore stood up after the performance and clapped. "Thank you for your wonderful performance Mr.-" he was about to say Potter but Benihime cut him off.

"Please call me Benihime when I am in my geisha outfit. I will be dressed as a boy tomorrow. I simply came as I am now because my hair had a days wear left in it, and I don't like to take my hair down before I have out worn it as it is very expensive to get it done correctly.

After that Benihime sat down at the Gryffindor table and looked at the food. Her space was filled with several Japanese foods that were not there when the food first appeared. She smiled and took a bowl of ramen. It seemed things weren't so bad, but she had to make sure. She would do a lot of snooping in the coming weeks. She sighed knowing she was going to be busy.


	4. Chapter 4

On the fourth day after the first of term feast Harry sat at the breakfast table. He was dressed in his cloak with a pair of jeans and a black t-shirt underneath. His hair was tied in a ponytail that went all the way down to his butt. He was a bit miffed because he felt he was missing something; however that changed when a large snowy owl landed in front of him with a letter.

He had sent the owl whose name was Tsukiyomi out to visit Misaki and find out how Rangaiku was doing. He smiled happy to see that the owl did indeed have a letter on her leg. He grabbed some bacon from a plate and gave it to her. She ate it quickly quite tired from the journey.

When Tsukiyomi left he ripped the letter open. It was written entirely in hiragana as to ensure that none of the magicals that he was around would be able to read it.

_"Dear Benihime,_

_Everything is fine here, and we miss you. You will be coming here along with your aunt for the summer regardless of the consequences. As for Rangaiku she is coming along nicely. She is able to adapt at a feverish pace, and in a few months you'll be in for a surprise. Now that what you wanted is out of the way read this carefully. You need to learn more about this magical world, but you also need to get your hands in some pie._

_I know you hate how they operate, but a yakuza like gang would help you with that. You don't have to create it yourself, but you need to have one on your side. Also train those two friends of yours. You're bound to start up trouble, and we want none of that._

_Love, Misaki_

Harry sighed he didn't feel like dealing with bullshit, but his brash personality did always seem to find it for him. He glanced around the table. Hermione and Neville were in the library as Hermione wanted to get some last minute reading in before the day began. Harry sighed and went to the library to find them.

It wasn't hard to find them because there was a stack of "light" reading as Hermione called it that nearly reached the ceiling. Harry slid into the seat next to Hermione. He was about to say something when another person slid into the seat next to Neville. He looked over and saw that it was Draco.

He turned to the boy and scowled. "What are you doing here?" he asked in a harsh but soft voice.

Draco was a bi intimidated by this but he hid it as best he could. "I need to meet with you. Sneak out of your common room tonight and meet me in the unused classroom on the left of the Great Hall." With that Draco left as quickly as he came. Hermione and Neville had heard the conversation.

"Are you going to meet him?" asked Hermione.

"Yes I am and you and Neville are coming with me."

"You can't make me go!" she rebutted. "We could get in trouble!"

Harry gave the girl a smile. "Stop worrying so much. Trust me we won't get caught. Plus there's something that I have to show you two and it can't be done around anyone that I don't trust."

Hermione huffed but agreed, and Neville gave a nervous smile. The rest of their breakfast time was spent in the library until it was time for them to go to transfiguration. When they got to the classroom they found they were a bit early, and there was a tabby sitting on Professor McGonagall's desk.

They all ignored it. A little after they had arrived Draco along with Crabbe Goyle, and some girl named Pansy came into the room. It was a short while before everyone streamed into the room. No one was late with the exception of Ronald Weasley, and two of his friends. However the professor had not arrived.

"It's a good thing the stern old professor isn't here or else she'd have our asses." Weasley laughed with his friends. About two seconds after the words had left his mouth the cat on the desk jumped toward him. Midway through the jump it morphed until it took the form of Professor McGonagall.

"Ten points from Gryffindor for language Mr. Weasley." She made to say something else, however harry raised his hand. 'Yes Mr. Potter?"

'What was it that you just did Professor?"

The Professor smiled. "That was the animagus transformation. It allows a wizard or witch to take the form of the animal that their personality most reflects."

"How would one go about becoming an animagus?"

"It is a very long and arduous task, and that is all that you need to know Mr. Potter."

The rest of the lesson involved trying to turn a matchstick into a needle which he managed, but he was only trying half-heartedly. When class was over and their break began he grabbed Neville and Hermione and rushed to the library. They began looking for texts on Animagi, and after fifteen minutes they found only one book. However it was very detailed.

The book actually belonged in the restricted section, but someone had left it out. Instead of trying to read it they began to copy as many notes out of it as they could. The rest of the day passed by slowly and nothing of importance happened much to Harry's ire.

An hour after curfew had come Harry, Hermione, and Neville snuck out of the common room and made their way to the unused classroom that Draco has specified, and found that the boy was waiting for them as he said he would.

With no words spoken the group went into the classroom and Hermione locked it with a colloportus which Harry followed by a silienco.

With their privacy assured Draco began to speak. "Professor Snape. The man at the staff table with the black hair is my godfather, and he along with that sniveling Professor Quirrell are up to something. They seem to be after whatever it is on the third floor corridor."

Harry gave him a stern look. "Why is this important?"

Draco nodded. "My godfather is a dark wizard. He served the Dark lord along with my father. I know that whatever it is that lies in that corridor is something that would make a dark wizard very powerful."

Harry sighed this was getting out of hand, but he knew they had no choice but to investigate. He didn't trust Dumbledore. The man seemed to be a bit senile and he would be of no help. "Fine, but before we do anything about that it is time I told you all something."

They all gave him their complete attention. "From now on I will be training each of you in the way of the sword and I will be teaching you how to speak Japanese. Also on some other nights we will look over these notes that we have on the animagus process. I'm going to start your Japanese lessons now."

For four hours Harry taught them the same way Danzo had him all those years ago. He also assigned Draco with the task of spying on Snape and Quirrell.

The next day they had double potions with Snape and the Slytherins, and Harry honestly though the man was the biggest asshole that he had ever seen. He kept taking points from Harry for every little thing, and it got his nerves, but he had to calm himself in order to keep Neville from making mistakes which he narrowly prevented several times.

All in all it left him in a terrible mood, but that was broken when he, Neville, and Hermione met Draco in the unused classroom. They had decided that meeting in the afternoon and at night would yield better results, but in order not to raise suspicions Draco was the first into the classroom, and then they would enter fifteen minutes later.

Once the four of them were inside the classroom Hermione pulled out the notes that they had made and began to read.

"The method for achieving the animagus transformation that is given by the ministry of magic is wrong, and purposely so. The method that they use is very long and hard for most wizards to grasp the concept of it. Their method normally takes the user five to ten years to achieve the transformation. The method that I have prescribed here is quite simple and takes only six months to two years to complete, and the first step is to meditate. You should meditate for at least six hours per week, but it is preferred that you meditate for twelve or more while meditating you should look for your magical core once that is found you can move onto the second stage of training."

They spent the next two months meditating, learning Japanese and training in the way of the sword. They had had flying lessons, but nothing happened during them. The Slytherins tried to make trouble, but only Ron and his friends rose to the bait and they ended up getting detention, and loosing a substantial number of house points.

Other than that things were quite relaxed until Halloween. On that day they had charms, and they were practicing the levitation charm.

Everyone was well on their way to mastering the spell except one Ronald Weasley. It was close to the end of the class period and the boy was nowhere near being able to do the spell. In fact he was mispronouncing the spell. Hermione who feared something very bad would happen if kept doing that decided to step in.

"Weasley you need to pronounce the words carefully. You don't want that spell to backfire on you do you?"

Ron grunted but didn't say anything. Hermione seeing this decided to just leave him alone. 'Someone should help that idiot." She said loudly enough for anyone save the professor to hear.

Ron went red in the face at this. Harry normally would have told her that what she did was rude, but he knew that she had been trying to help the boy and he was being an ass.

A few minutes later another girl tried to help him but her yelled at her just as class was ending and she ran away crying. Harry had recognized the girl as Leanne (Not an OC look her up). He gave a sigh. Ron was in need of some discipline, but there was nothing that he could do at the moment. With a sigh he left along with the rest of the class.

Right before the Halloween feast that night Harry decided to carry his katana, but he also gave his wakizashi to Neville and his tanto to Hermione. The two might have seemed to anyone other than him to be nothing more than a scared lump and a know-it-all, but Harry had trained them and he knew what they were capable of.

The Halloween feast was fairly much like the start of term feast, except there were jack-o-lanterns flying around rather than candles and the food was more holiday fare, although Harry only ate the Japanese food that the elves brought to him, Hermione, Neville, and surprisingly Draco only-though it seemed that no one at the Slytherin noticed Draco eating the foreign cuisine.

It was about thirty minutes into the feast that Professor Quirrell burst through the doors of the Great Hall. "TROLL! TROLL IN THE DUNGEON!" before he collapsed in a dead faint.

The effect was instant. The entire hall erupted violently. Dumbledore raised his wand and shot several purple firecrackers from it before everything calmed down.

"Prefects!" his voice thundered across the hall. "Take your house mates to their dorms! Staff we're going to find the troll!"

With their orders everyone began to move, but Harry grabbed Hermione and Neville, and Draco made his way over in the confusion. "Neville Hermione that girl Leanne the one that Ron made cry she's not here go find her."

Hermione turned to him with a worried look. "What are you going to do?"

"Draco and I are going to make sure our dear Professors aren't up to anything." Neville grabbed Hermione by the arm and the two hurried out of the hall.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxx

Neville turned to Hermione as they ran down the corridors. "You're a girl where would you go if you were upset and needed a long cry?"

Hermione wrinkled her nose for a moment as she thought. "I would go to the bathroom."

"Good I know where to go now." Neville began to run faster. They didn't know where the troll was but they had to make sure the girl was safe. Neville and Hermione both knew that the closet bathroom to the charms room was on the second floor so they hurried as fast as their legs could take them.

When they reached the second floor they were hit with a foul odor that Hermione recognized as the smell of a troll. 'Shit Neville the thing is up here we have to be-" he was cut off when they heard a scream, and without a second thought relating to any kind of care they rushed into the bathroom and what they found they would never forget. Huddled in a corner of the bathroom was Leanne. Her black hair was frayed and she was covered in sweat and shaking from fear. In front of her was one of the professors he was a short man with dirty blonde hair. It seemed in protecting Leanne his left arm and leg had been broken by the troll, and the beast had its club raised over its head in preparation for the final blow.

Neville and Hermione blades drawn rushed forward but it was all for naught. The beast brought its club down and crushed the professor's head sending blood and brain matter everywhere.

Neville in his anger swiped his blade in a furious slash that sliced through the troll's arm like a knife through butter. The troll's arm with club still clutched in had fell to the floor. The beast grabbed the stump and howled in pain, and then made to punch Neville who danced out of the way of the heavy clumsy blow. The troll made to attack again, but instead clutched its throat which had been slit by Hermione while the beast had been trying to attack Neville.

When the troll finally gave its last breath Hermione and Neville rushed over to Leanne. They hugged her and tried to assure her that everything was going to be alright, but she was unresponsive. They sat with her for five minutes before Neville picked her up bridal style and they turned toward the door, and they were met with the sight of the Hogwarts staff minus professor Kettleburn. Professor McGonagall who was the first inside the room let out a scream of terror at what she saw before she fainted.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Harry and Draco had followed Snape for a while, but he doubled back around to the Great Hall where he met Quirrell. The two had an argument in a hushed tone before they left with Snape forcing Quirrell to follow him. Harry and Draco made to follow, but they were cut off by professor Kettleburn.

He was a grisly tall man who was missing his left leg and his left hand. He had grey hair and blue eyes. He gave both Harry and Draco a glare. "Where are the two of you going?"

His voice was as grisly as his body, but Harry and Draco remained calm. 'We're going back to our dorms." Draco said.

Kettleburn gave a laugh. "No you're not."

Draco made a sour face, and laughed nervously. "I guess we have detention then?"

Kettleburn shook his head. 'I'm afraid that you two are going to die right here right now." He gave a manic smile. "The dark lord might not have found me worthy of taking his mark before, but when I've killed the Potter brat he'll have no choice but to let me into his inner circle."

The man pointed his wand toward Harry and a green spell flew toward him. With grace that he had earned over years he dodged the spell, but he was pushed back when a purple spell came careening his way. He dodged again. Draco seeing Harry in trouble shot a cutting hex at the man. He wasn't paying the silver haired boy any attention and paid for that mistake with a slice to the cheek.

His anger rose when he felt the blood leaking down his face, and he turned and shot a blasting curse at the Malfoy heir. The boy put up and shield charm, but Kettleburn pounded it with spell after spell until it shattered.

Just as a bone breaking hex was about to hit Draco Harry tackled him out of the way and rolled to his feet, but the silver haired boy was caught on the ankle snapping it. He hissed in pain, but both he and Harry ignored it. Harry seeing that he was at a disadvantage decided to take a more ranged approached he shifted slightly allowing his cloak to fall and reveal a kusarigama which he threw at wizard.

The aging wizard dodged the spell but he was hit by a jelly leg jinx that stopped him for a moment. Draco followed the jinx up with another cutting hex however it was not the standard Diffindo which only left a light cut but the dark cutting curse sectumsempra. The effect was instant and vicious. The curse severed the man's arm off at the shoulder, and Harry seeing his chance used the kusarigama which he had reeled back after his failed throw to decapitate the professor.

Draco seeing that the battle was over collapsed allowing the magical exhaustion to take effect. He had practiced that spell many times, and it always left him tired, but this had been a life and death situation, and he along with harry had come out on top. However as his vision began to swim he recognized the aging form of Albus Dumbledore coming around the corner, and then the scream of a woman from some other part of the castle, but he didn't care. All he wanted was sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning Draco awoke in a very uncomfortable position. It was as though he had been sleeping on a rock. With a yawn he sat up and opened his eyes. What he saw shocked him he was in a cell. He was in a dirty dingy cell, and his hands and feet were shackled.

Around him lay Hermione, Neville, and Harry, who were also shackled. He turned to Harry. 'What the fuck happened after I passed out?"

"I tried to explain the situation to Dumbledore, but he would have none of it. He hit me with a petrifaction jinx so I couldn't move, and then he called the aurors. They charged us with murder and carted us off here. Our wands were confiscated as were my swords and all of out personal affects."

It was obvious that Harry was angry, but there was nothing that could be done; at least not at the moment. Once Harry had spoken Neville took his turn. "Snape accused us of using the troll as an excuse to kill the muggle studies teacher. Leanne could've told him the truth but she's in a coma from the incident, and the Ministry is trying to put us away fast."

Draco sighed. 'When's our trail?"

Hermione snorted. 'That's just the thing our trail is in a week, but they aren't going to hold us in the Ministry until then."

Draco went pale as the realization dawned on him. "You can't mean… they wouldn't!" he growled out in fear and anger.

Neville nodded in confirmation of a truth that Draco didn't want to bear. 'We're being transported to Azkaban."

Draco shook his head, and tears began to slowly form on his face. "But we're kids not hardened criminals they can't!"

Hermione shook her head. "It wasn't the aurors who wanted to do this. The Minister is the one who authorized this. The aurors tried to deny him but he fired anyone who opposed this."

Draco began to cry even more, and Hermione's hardened emotions finally came to the forefront and she two began to cry. Harry and Neville in an awkward sort of way embraced the two. It would be a dreadful week and that was only the beginning.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxx

Albus Dumbledore sat at his desk looking every bit 110. Professor McGonagall also looked dreadfully old, and more than a little drunk. 'Albus why would they do something like this? They were good students!"

"I don't know Minerva, but you and I both know that two children even those of the magical sort cannot take on a fully grown mountain troll and live nor can they take on a full grown wizard whether he be cripple or not. Those children have fallen to the dark Minerva, and as much as it pains me to say it they have to be punished."

Minerva brought the glass of scotch that she had been holding absent mindedly to her lips and took a long drag. "So you're just going to let Fudge throw them in Azkaban?" she asked in a low somber voice.

Dumbledore sighed. "Yes I am. I know that the Malfoy boy will be able to buy his way out, and Agusta might do the same for Longbottom, but they must at least for a moment be punished for their actions."

Minerva wanted nothing more than to tell Dumbledore that he was wrong but she didn't. He was one of the greatest wizards of all time, and his wisdom had saved them all from Grindlewald. He had to be right about this.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxx

The island prison of Azkaban was a large fortress that was located in the middle of the North Sea in a much similar way that the prison of Alcatraz sat in the Pacific. The fortress was large and triangular shaped with high walls made of obsidian brick. It was over five hundred feet tall and had more than ten floors. It was covered in anti-disapperation jinxes and anti-portkey jinxes

However that was not what made the wizards fear the prison. The true reason that wizards feared the prison was due to the Dementor. Dementor were creatures that resembled cloaked men that could fly. Underneath the cloaks they seemed to be in varying states of decomposition, and their appearance was very grotesque. But the reason they were feared was not their horrid and tormenting features but their abilities. Dementor feed on the memories of others.

They feed on happy memories and draw them out while forcing a person to relieve their most terrible memories as they are the only things that they have left to remember. Their other ability is only much worse. Dementor have the ability to steal a person's soul should their lips ever contact. It was because of this that the Dementor kiss was used as a means of executing people.

The only known defense against the Dementor is the patronus charm. The user of the charm calls forth a particularly happy memory, and it creates a guardian made of silvery light. These guardians are able to damage the Dementor because they are beings of pure light that actually feed on darkness where as Dementor are beings of pure darkness.

When Harry, Hermione, Neville, and Draco arrived in the prison they had been asleep, but they were awoken when they were roughly tossed into a small cell that barely fit the four of them. The cell was dirty and grimy as though no one had cleaned it in centuries.

They sat in silence in that cell with Hermione and Draco crying while Neville and harry tried to comfort them for what felt like hours. However soon something began to happen. The room became freezing cold as though they had been plunged into the icy waters of the sea. The light from the hall seemed to grow dimmer and dimmer, and harry began to hear screams.

The screams were something that he had never forgotten. They were the screams of the first person that he had ever witnessed die. It was a geisha that had been kidnapped. He had hunted her captor down in an effort to save the girl, but when he got there it was too late. He had to watch in agony as the man beat the woman to death.

The scene had caused anger the likes of which he had never felt to flow through his veins, and he went on a killing spree. He killed every thug that he could get his hands on, but he left the man alive to watch as his comrades died one by one in the most painful of ways. When he had killed them all he took the man and executed him by the blood eagle.

The blood eagle is an ancient Viking way of killing ones enemies. It is a fairly straightforward process. The victim is hoisted up with his hands perpendicular to his body as though he was going to be crucified with his back facing his executioner. The executioner would take a flaying knife and split the victims back along the spin before peeling the skin back to reveal the muscle underneath. Then he would reach into the back and pull the lungs out so that they would look like the wings of an eagle while the victim suffocated.

The others were also experiencing their darkest memories, and the approaching Dementor was making it worse and worse for them. In order to escape the onslaught of the memories their brains forced their consciousness to retreat into their minds into a state somewhat reminiscent of their meditative states.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xx

Minister Fudge sat in his office sipping a cup of tea. He was having a rather great day. He was being praised for the apprehension of the four "crazed criminals" as the prophet was calling them –it was his idea of course as the paper was in his back pocket so to speak-, and Dumbledore was standing firmly with him. Lucius was trying to buy his son out of prison but he was having no luck with it.

Fudge would have let the boy go, but the public would have none of that so his hands were tied. As he sipped his tea he felt for a moment that something wasn't right. The hairs on the back of his neck were standing on end, and he thought he was being watched. He shook his head. He had to be hallucinating.

However his fears were more founded than he thought as he felt a blow to the back of his head before his vision went swimming and he fell to the darkness. When he awoke some time later he found that he couldn't see as his face was covered by a cloth. He was reclined in a chair to which he was strapped securely.

He began to struggle. He didn't know what was going on, but there was no way that it would end nicely for him. "Please stop fighting Minister. There is nothing that you can do."

The voice that spoke was very rough, and it seemed that the person was unused to the English language. Fudge decided that he might be able to coerce the person- whom he assumed a foreign assassin- to let him go with his political clout. "Do you know who I am?!" he snarled out in an attempt to be intimidating. "I am the Minister of Magic for Great Britain! You will unhand me at once or face the wrath of my government!"

The other person chuckled. "You mean the wrath of the same government from under whose noise I took you? Laughable, and for spouting such idiocy you must be punished."

There was the sound of something being unscrewed and then something falling to the floor. He felt weight on the chair he was in as it was inclined a bit more, and then he felt water begin to hit the cloth on his face, and then he began to panic.

He began to gag and struggle against his restraints. It felt as though he was drowning, and he couldn't get away. For twenty seconds he struggled while heaving and it hurt so badly.

When the water stopped being poured over his face he stopped struggling and began to dry heave in an attempt to clear his lungs of water that wasn't even there. "Now that you have been properly introduced to your motivator you are to listen to me and do exactly as I say. Any refusal and I will do it again but this time for five seconds longer. Is that understood?"

Fudge whimpered. He didn't want to go through that again. "I understand!" he shouted the fear evident in his voice.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx x

The day of the trails came. The quartet had been forced to endure a month in Azkaban as opposed to the week that they had been told they would be there. It had seemed for a time that Fudge was going to try and keep them there indefinitely, but he had stopped this abruptly for reasons unknown.

On the morning of December First 1991 Harry, Hermione, Neville, and Draco were pulled from their cell. They were each in a dreadful state. Harry's normally long and luscious hair was no longer the vibrant red that it normally was but a muted whitish red. It was filled with dandruff and debris from around the cell.

Hermione's hair was in no better shape. It was a tangled mess that had all kinds of things sticking out of it, and her skin which had been before a healthy tan was now as pale as any Malfoy. Neville had lost a great deal of his body fat due to their near starvation for a moth, and Draco looked close to being emaciated.

That was just their physical state. The four of them were all close to loosing it mentally. The Dementors were a restless bunch and seemed to enjoy the memories of them more than any other prisoners, and because of that they were often targeted more than any others.

The aurors that had been assigned to take them back to the mainland didn't seem to care for their fragile states and tried to be as rough as possible with them. The four were stuffed into a boat that sailed into the sea for about thirty minutes. They were not properly protected against the cold climate of the north or the icy spray of the sea, and the aurors seemed to have a laugh about this at their expense.

After sailing on for what felt like forever an auror grabbed a hold of each of the children, and with a crack they all disappeared before reappearing in a courtroom. Inside the courtroom were all the seated members of the Wizengamot along with Minister Fudge and Albus Dumbledore the Chief Warlock of the body.

When they arrived they were each forced to take a seat in one of four chairs. Once they were seated Minister Fudge stood. "We gather here this morning for the hearings of Mr. Harry Potter charged with one count of murder, Mr. Draco Malfoy charged with one count of murder, Mr. Neville Longbottom charged with one count of murder and conspiracy to commit murder, and Ms. Hermione Granger charged with one count of murder and conspiracy to commit murder."

The faces of those on the Wizengamot were icy and cold as they listened to Fudge. "Mr. Potter please take the stand." Harry glared at the man, and refused to move, but one of the auror grabbed him roughly and placed him in a chair that was in the middle of the room.

Once Harry was seated Fudge turned to a brown haired woman. She was fairly tall and exuded an auror of power and confidence. "Madam Amelia Bones will be doing the interrogation."

With a flourish and bow Fudge sat down. Madam Bones pursed her lips and sent a quick glare in the man's direction. "Aurors please administer veritaserum to the defendant."

One of the aurors produced a small bottle. He roughly grabbed Harry's head and forced his mouth open before dripping three drops of the potion into his mouth. Amelia smiled before speaking again. "What is your name?"

Harry without thinking answered. "Matsumoto Benihime." The entire Wizengamot stared at him. Amelia frowned.

"What is your name?" she asked again hoping that the potion was working.

"Matsumoto Benihime."

Amelia was getting frustrated so she decided to rephrase her question. "What is your birth name?"

"Harry Potter."

Her smile returned. "Why did you kill Professor Kettleburn?" She didn't feel like taking her time with the trail, and she wanted to be home as soon as possible.

"He attacked Draco and I while we were on our way to our dorms."

'Why were you not with the other students?"

"I was following professors Snape and Quirrell."

Amelia furrowed her brow. "Why were you following them?"

"They were acting suspicious especially Quirrell who was supposed to be out cold in the Great Hall."

"Why did Kettleburn attack you?"

Harry smirked. The potion was making him answer truthfully, and as long as he spoke what he knew to be true he could beat it. "He said that he wanted to join Voldemort's inner circle, and killing me was the best way to do it."

The room cringed at the sound of the Dark Lord's name. Amelia didn't like the way things were going so she allowed Harry to go back to his original seat and called Draco to the stand. Like harry he was administered the veritaserum.

"Why were you with Mr. Potter?"

"I was following him."

"Why were you following him?"

Now Draco could have told them that Harry had ordered it, but there was another more convenient truth that he could use. "My Father wants me to spy on Potter while in school so that he can have dirt on him later."

Amelia sighed. It was not uncommon for fist years to be involved in politics, but hearing about it made her angry. Why the children couldn't be allowed to be children was beyond her. She sighed. "Did Professor Kettleburn attack you and Mr. Potter first?"

"Yes."

"What was his reasoning?"

"He said that he was tired of the Dark lord not allowing him to be a death eater so he wanted to kill Potter so that he could get into the inner circle of death eaters."

The Wizengamot paled at this. They all knew that the Malfoy family was dark so for one of them to admit something like that meant that they were indeed telling the truth.

Amelia gritted her teeth and called Hermione to the stand. "Why were you and Mr. Longbottom in the bathroom with the troll?"

'Harry warned us that one of our classmates wasn't at dinner and we went to go find her."

"What exactly happened in that bathroom?"

"When Neville and I got to the bathroom the troll was already there with one of our professors who had been trying to protect our classmate Leanne. The Professor was badly hurt, and Neville and I tried getting to him but the troll crushed his head with its club before we could help. Neville in his anger cut the troll's arm off, and then I slit its throat."

Amelia narrowed her eyes. 'What spells did you and Neville use to harm the troll?" she didn't believe for a moment that a first year could use any spell that could pierce a troll's hide.

Hermione shook her head. "We didn't use any spells."

The Wizengamot was once again shocked. 'What did you use to do what you did to the troll then?"

"We were both using swords."

Amelia had not heard of a wizard wielding anything but a wand in a long time, and she wanted to know more. 'Where did you get the swords that you used?"

'Benihime gave them to us so that we could protect ourselves."

Amelia sighed again. She wanted to ask more but she knew that she needed to get some information from the Longbottom boy. So she called him to the stand, and he told her the exact same story as Granger had.

Once he had finished his testimony the Wizengamot was put to a vote, and it was a unanimous decision that the four of them be acquitted of all charges. With that Draco was accosted by his mother, and Neville his grandmother; however Harry and Hermione were approached by a figure in a long black cloak. Hermione had been afraid to go with the figure, but Harry nodded an ok, and they left.


	6. Chapter 6

Draco Malfoy lay in his bed. He had been home for two days, and he was agitated. His father had insisted on trying to start something with him because he fought alongside Harry, and the only reason that it didn't come to blows was his mother who did her duty as wife and mother to defuse the situation. He still wanted to hurt his father if only a little.

He was broken from his musings by a soft tapping on his window. With a huff he went to the window and was surprised to see a large brown hawk with a letter attached to its foot. Without even a second glance at it he opened his window, and grabbed the letter. The bird gave him a look that would make most people think the bird was smirking at him, but Draco knew the bird was smirking at him, but he ignored it.

He instead read the letter, and he was shocked to say the least. He hadn't thought he was going to have to really do anything at least for a year or two, but he was needed. He cursed softly under his breath. He didn't bother writing a response to the letter. Instead he simply turned to the hawk.

'Tell her that I'll start as soon as possible, but it may take a bit of movement to get everything done." The hawk gave him a nod before it took off through the window.

Draco decided that there was no more time for him to laze about. He had his orders, and so he got out of bed. His father was not there as he had an important meeting. This couldn't have been better timing.

With swift feet Draco made his way to his mother's room. She was sitting on the bed doing nothing. She seemed to be doing more of that lately. He knew that his father had no love for his mother, and she returned that sentiment. In fact he knew that he was only a child of convenience that was conceived simply to continue the Malfoy line. His father never really felt anything for him, but his mother had always loved him.

He knew that the reason he had tried so hard to be like his father was because he wanted the man's love, but the more he spent time with Benihime-sama the more he realized that he wanted nothing to do with the man.

Narcissa Malfoy the mother of Draco looked up as she heard her door creak. She saw that it was her son. She gave the boy a smile, and then patted the area of the bed next to her for him to sit on. He obliged without a second thought, but Narcissa could see that there was something on his mind.

She pulled him into a hug and then gave him a kiss on the forehead. "What's wrong son?" her voice was void of the arrogance that she was known for outside of the Malfoy manor.

Draco looked his mother in the eyes. He had permission, but he didn't exactly know if his mother would be able to keep it to herself. He decided he needed to know. "Mother there's something that I need to tell you, but…"

Narcissa frowned as her son trailed off. If he needed to say something to his mother then he should. "But what?"

Draco could see the curiosity and concern in her voice. He knew it was wrong to try and take advantage of his mother but there was no other way. "Mother I need to know if I can't trust you. I need you to swear to me that you will never reveal any of this information that I tell you unless I give you permission."

She stared at her son in shock. She had never given an oath, and she knew the dangers of them, but he was her son she had to make the oath if it was that important to him. "Ok. I Narcissa Malfoy on my magic never to reveal any secrets that Draco Malfoy tells me unless he so allows." A golden glow enveloped her.

Draco smiled. "Good. Now then I have to tell you that my mistress wants me to begin a subtle power grab, however I need to do a few things first."

"Your mistress?" Narcissa asked numbly.

"Yes my mistress and you're going to help me to get some things going."

'Wait a minute who is this mistress of yours?" Narcissa did not like being in the dark.

Draco smirked. "My mistress is Matsumoto Benihime."

Narcissa was even more confused at this. "Isn't that the name that Potter kept spouting out?"

Draco gave his mother a glare. "It is and you best not take such a tone again or I might not have a mother much longer."

Narcissa noticed that his wand was pointed at her, and she didn't have her own, so she wisely kept her mouth closed. For a few moments there was an awkward silence, but then Draco cleared his throat. 'Mother do you know the tattoo charm?" She nodded. "Well then I have something that I need you to do."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

Narcissa knocked on the door to an inconspicuous house in a rather dreary muggle neighborhood. Narcissa didn't want to be caught there but she had no choice, not after she had learned what she had. Her life depended on what she was about to do.

After a few moments there door opened to reveal a tall woman with long light brown hair that was tied in a ponytail. Her sharp dark eyes widened when she saw Narcissa, and a moment later she had a wand to Narcissa's neck. "What are you doing here sister?" she asked cruelly.

Narcissa raised her hands in a show of peace. "There are things that we need to discuss Andromeda."

"Like what Narcissa?! As far as I am concerned you abandoned me because of your prejudices, and we have nothing to talk about!"

She moved to close the door, but Narcissa put her hand in the way. "Andromeda it's about house Black."

Andromeda opened the door again. 'What the hell are you on about?"

"Andromeda Lucius intends to have Draco become lord Black in a year's time, and I have to stop that from happening!' she hissed with as much emotion as possible hoping that her sister would believe the lie

"I thought you loved that bastard." Andromeda muttered. Narcissa had to fight hard with herself to keep the smirk off her lips. She couldn't believe the convoluted plan that she had cooked up might have a chance at working.

"I don't. I realize that we have to bury the hatchet with this blood supremacy. New blood is good for our world and our people."

Andromeda gave her sister a glare. "Ok so what do you plan to do about the Lord Black thing then?"

This was the part of the plan that was the trickiest, but she had to do it. "I was thinking about letting it fall to your family."

'That's impossible and you know it. Ted is a muggleborn and he can't inherit the title of Lord Black."

Narcissa shook her head. "I didn't mean him I meant your child."

Realization dawned on Andromeda's face. "We would need another who is still a part of the Black family to be able to…" she trailed off as it washed over her. She glared at Narcissa again. "We would gain control over the Black accounts and other assets but what would you gain?"

"Someone with a very rare skill. Now are you in or out?" Andromeda looked hesitant for a moment before she decided to go along with it.

'Fine I'll go along."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxx

The Hogwarts Express bellowed lowly as it took off. In one of the compartments sat Draco Malfoy, but he was much different from the last time that he had been on the train. He wasn't dressed in his normal silk robes, but in an expensive looking muggle suit. It was black with a white undershirt and a red tie.

Sitting in his compartment with him were Crabbe and Goyle. Both were dressed in their normal robes, but he didn't care. They were nothing but dumb muscle not even gaki. Seated across from them were Blaise Zabini and Nathan Pike. Both boys had grave looks on their faces. "What you're asking for Draco is too much. My mother would never allow me to do this." Blaise said shaking in fear.

"My parents are the same way." Pike said with a nervous laugh.

Draco shook his head. "You're already agreed to link up with me. You can have out of this job if you want but that would require the proper payment."

"Anything!" Blaise shouted. Draco smirked.

'Yubitsume. You do that and all debts are forgiven, but you'll have to do the next job."

Pike decided that he wasn't just going to agree to anything that he didn't know all the details about. "What's that Draco I've never heard of it." He said trying to keep the fear out of his voice.

"Yubitsume is when you atone for disrespect against a superior. You do this by cutting off a portion of your little finger. Either you do it, I do it for you, or you can just do the job."

Blaise swallowed thickly. He knew he was against a wall. If he cut off his finger then his disrespect against Draco would vanish, but he knew that Draco's boss would get him. Whoever Draco worked for had long reach especially with what they did to his mother who was still recovering. "Fine I'll do it."

Draco looked at Pike. 'And you?" the boy only nodded. "Good you two, now get the fuck out." The two scurried out of the compartment. Draco gave a sigh. His compartment descended into silence with only the breathing of his lumps breaking that silence.

After what felt like ever there was a knock at the door to his compartment. He went over and opened the door and was greeted with the sight of an older witch with bubblegum pink hair. He knew who she was immediately.

Draco turned to Crabbe and Goyle. "Clear out you big oafs I got business to attend to." Although Draco had never regarded them like that they listened without so much as a retort. Once they left the witch stepped in and he shut the door behind her.

Draco flopped down onto his seat and she sat across from him. "So what can I do you for cousin?"

"Why did your mother lie to mine?" she asked coldly. Draco lost his smile. He hadn't expected her to approach him about it, but he was prepared.

"What you didn't enjoy yourself?"

She glared at him. "I was a virgin until then, but now I'm about to be a parent."

"My mother lied to your mother because if she knew the truth she would have never agreed to it."

'Agreed to what?" she almost yelled

"Tonks we gave you the title so that you would help us to serve our boss." The moment after those words exited his mouth Tonks had her wand to his throat; however before she could do much else he deflected it and gave her a punch to the throat. It was a light punch that was only mean to stun her. The punch caused her to drop her wand which he picked up.

"Now why would you go and do something like that Tonks?" Draco asked with an amused smile on his face. Tonks held her throat while dry heaving, and when she finished she leveled Draco with her strongest glare.

"You tricked me into helping the Dark Lord." When he heard that the smile left his face in an instant, and her grabbed her by the throat and lifted her with one hand.

"The fucking Dark lord is not now nor will he ever be my boss." He was about to say more but the compartment door opened and a figure in a long black cloak walked in Draco immediately realizing what was going on let Tonks go.

"Nice to see that old Draco at least has the brains to stop what he's doing when a superior walks in." Draco glared at the figure but otherwise did nothing.

'So what'd she do that's got you so wound up?"

"She called the Dark lord my boss." The cloaked figure let out a small laugh.

'Well at least I saved her from dying a painful death; however that is not why I'm here."

Draco raised an eyebrow. 'What are you here for then?"

"There's a wild rumor going around about the unicorn in the Forbidden forest being hunted boss wants us to check it out."

Draco nodded "I'll be there in five." The figure nodded before leaving the compartment. Draco turned his attention back to Tonks. "You may be head of the Black family, and something akin to a stepfather for me, but if you ever so much as insinuate that that bastard is my boss again I'll kill you." It would be several minutes before Tonks got up, and Draco would be nowhere to be found. Things were just about to go to hell in a hand basket and Tonks was one of the few people that could see it coming


End file.
